Don't Hate Me
by SeLuKai
Summary: Disaat Kai sangat membenci Luhan karena masa lalunya,tapi Luhan selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tidak tega untuk melenyapkan namja bermata rusa itu. sanggupkah Luhan bertahan menghadapi siksaan dari seorang Kai? adik tirinya sendiri. KaiLu/KaiHan fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Don't Hate Me

Cast : ~Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

~Lu Han

Author : SeLuKai

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rate : T to M(maybe)

Genre : sad,hurt,

*Author side*

"please.. don't hate me hiks"

Terdengar isak tangis dari seorang wanita disebuah ruangan yang tergolong sangat mewah namun mencekam

"i love "

Setidaknya kata kata itulah yang terdengar dari speaker televisi besar diruangan itu.

Ya itu hanya sebuah drama sad tragedy yang sedang ditonton oleh seorang namja cantik yang kini hanya menatap datar ke arah televisi tanpa menanggapi sedikitpun adegan yang menyedihkan sekaligus mengharukan yang sedang berlangsung dihadapannya.

"tuan muda, saudara anda sudah tiba" terlihat seorang namja paruh baya membungkuk pada namja tampan yang ia panggil tuan muda,bahkan masih sangat muda.. usia namja itu masih sekitar 10 tahun.

Dibelakang namja paruh baya itu terlihat namja mungil yang memasang senyum termanisnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah seseorang yang ia ketahui adalah saudarnya,saudara tiri tepatnya.

"selangkah lagi kau mendekat kesini,kupatahkan lehermu"

Seperti sedang di pause,namja mungil tadi langsung berhenti ditempat dan senyum manis dibibirnya yang ia pertahankan sedari tadi sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"tuan muda..jangan seperti itu" namja paruh baya tadi mencoba menengahi situasi yang mulai terasa kurang bersahabat

"diamlah, atau lehermu yang akan kupatahkan" namja paruh baya itu ingin protes saat melihat tuan mudanya yang ia ketahui bernama Kai itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

mendekat padanya melainkan pada sosok namja mungil yang ada dibelakangnya,

namun ia masih sayang keluarganya dan tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau nantinya lehernya patah dan tidak bisa melihat anak istrinya lagi esok.

Kai terus menatap tajam ke arah namja mungil yang mulai bersembunyi dibelakang namja paruh baya tadi.

Ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah,namja mungil itu menggenggam erat erat punggung baju namja paruh baya dihadapannya yang kini sama sekali tidak mampu berbuat apa apa sekedar merangkul atau memeluknya untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya.

"dan kau.." tubuh namja mungil itu bergetar,dia tidak berani sekedar menatap wajah namja ia tahu kalau namja itu lebih muda munundukkan wajahnya dalam dalam dan melihat takut takut pada ujung sepatu adik tirinya yang semakin mendekat hingga ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan.

"tatap aku"

Namja mungil itu menggeleng

"jangan membuat kesabaranku habis"

Namja mungil itu malah semakin menundukkan wajahnya mendengar nada suara orang dihadapannya semakin meninggi dan dengan amarah yang kentara

"GREB" kai mencengkram kuat dagu namja mungil itu yang mau tidak mau bertatapan langsung dengannya

"aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali..jadi dengarkan ini baik-baik anak sialan"

Namja mungil itu memejamkan matanya saat Kai membentaknya dengan menekankan kata "sialan" tepat didepan wajahnya

"KAU, JANGAN PERNAH BERMIMPI AKU AKAN MENERIMAMU SAMPAI KAPANPUN,CIH, JANGANKAN SEBAGAI SAUDARA TIRI,SEBAGAI SAMPAH SAJA AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MENERIMAMU DISINI,AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU SETELAH SEMUA YANG TERJADI, KALAUPAUN KAU BISA TINGGAL DISINI,ANGGAP SAJA TUHAN MASIH BERBAIK HATI PADAMU, DAN MULAI HARI INI.. JANGAN PERNAH MEMPERLIHATKAN MUKA MENJIJIKKANMU INI DIHADAPANKU KALAU BUKAN ATAS PERINTAHKU,DAN INGAT, KAU HARUS MENURUTI SEGALA PERINTAHKU..KARENA KAU DISINI TIDAK LEBIH HANYA SEBAGAI SEORANG BUDAK TIDAK BERGUNA"

Kai melepaskan cengkramannya di dagu namja mungil yang seharusnya menjadi kakak tirinya dengan kasar,setelah sempat memamerkan smirk mengerikannya,Kai meninggalkan namja mungil tadi yang kini sudah terisak dan terduduk dilantai.

"aku salah apa..hiks.. eomma.. aku takut" namja mungil itu terisak dan memeluk lututnya sendiri

"ini bukan salahmu nak,percayalah,tuhan hanya sedang mengujimu agar lebih kuat menjalani hidup" namja paruh baya tadi merengkuh namja mungil itu dalam pelukannya, dia mengusap punggung namja itu dengan penuh sayang,sekedar untuk menenangkannya yang nyatanya malah membuat isak tangis namja manis itu semakin pecah dan terdengar menyayat hati.

"suatu saat nanti Kai pasti bisa menerimamu dan menyay..."

"Brakk" namja manis yang tadi tenggelam kembali dalam kejadian beberapa tahun silam kembali kedunianya mendengar suara pintu diruangan itu terbuka dengan kasar

Ketakutan yang mendalam jelas tergambar diwajahnya yang sudah sembab,,ternyata namja mungil itu menangis lagi saat mengingat hal menyedihkan yang menimpanya

"drep..drep"

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat kearahnya

Namja mungil itu buru-buru mematikan tv dan berdiri sambil menunduk bermaksud berlari ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai atas

"Brukk" ia menggit birirnya kuat-kuat saat tubuhnya malah menabrak punggung seseorang yang sangat ingin ia hindari

Saat merasa pergerakan dari orang yang ia tabrak.. perlahan dengan langkah gemetar kakinya menuntunnya untuk mundur sampai ujung sepatu namja dihadapannya itu sudah menghadap padanya.

"A-Aku.." namja mungil itu meremas ujung bajunya dengan kasar hingga terihat sangat lusuh menekan rasa takut yang memuncak didadanya

"Akkhh.." rintihan itu keluar begitu saja saat rambut belakangnya dijambak dengan kasar yang membuatnya terpaksa bertatapan dengan sang pelaku

"Sudah kuperingatkan jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah menjijikkanmu ini dihapanku"

tidak berani menjawab,namja mungil itu kini malah semakin terisak dan memejamkan matanya

"cih, menjijikkan,habiskan saja airmata tidak bergunamu itu.."

"Ma-maaf ,ini yang terahir kalinya,aku janji" namja mungil itu berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai yang semakin menarik rambutnya hingga wajahnya mendongak ke arah kai

"kau sudah sering melanggarnya budakku,jika kau melanggarnya lagi..kupastikan kau akan menyesal pernah dilahirkan dari rahim seorang wanita jalang perusak kebahagiaan keluarga orang lain" Kai melepas kasar tangannya dari rambut namja dihadapannya,

Tanpa belas kasihan mendengar isakan namja mungil itu..Kai langsung berjalan kekamarnya meninggalkan Lu Han yang kini berlari ke kamarnya.

Kai memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar

"Arrghh.. sialan,kenapa dari dulu aku belum sanggup juga membalaskan dendamku,dia dan wanita terkutuk itu yang sudah membuat keluargaku hancur dari dulu aku sudah membunuhnya dan melenyapkannya dari muka bumi ini" Kai menjambak rambutnya kasar dan membanting selimutnya yang tadi tertata rapi ditempat tidurnya ke lantai.

"tidak,aku tidak boleh begini terus" Kai mendudukkan dirinya disamping kasurnya yang sudah berantakan,tangannya tergerak membuka laci lemari kecil yang tepat disampingnya.

Kai mengambil sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang menampakkan foto seorang yeoja yang masih muda dan tersenyum manis difoto itu

"hai bu,aku merindukanmu" Kai mengusap poto itu dengan penuh sayang

"aku akan menepati janjiku bu,bahagialah aku tidak bisa membalaskan rasa sakit yang ibu rasakan langsung pada wanita sialan itu,aku akan membuat dia menderita melihat anaknya tidak akan bisa menikmati apa itu kebahagiaan hidup" senyum disertai smirk mengerikan tercetak jelas dibibir tebal namja berkulit tan itu

"sambutlah neraka dalam hidupmu mulai besok Lu Han"Kai bangkit dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke kasur king sizenya,memejamkan mata sambil memeluk foto orang yang paling dia sayangi,dan memasuki alam mimpinya sambil memikirkan apa saja hal terburuk yang akan menyakiti namja mungil bermata rusa itu.

"Brakk" Luhan yang tadinya menangis terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu kamar sebelahnya yang dibanting dengan kasar

Luhan berjalan ke kasurnya,oh jangan pikir kalau Luhan juga mempunyai kasur king size yang sangat empuk seperti yang dimiliki oleh seorang Kai

Hanya ada selembar tikar tipis diruangan yang cukup luas itu,ya.. hanya itu,

ruangan itu tidak memiliki apa apa selain selembar tikar dan seorang namja mungil yang semakin mungil,atau mungkin bisa disebut kurus

Untuk sekedar menenangkan suasana hatinya yang selalu buruk,mungkin Lu Han akan sangat bersyukur jika mendapati bintang yang brekerlap kerlip dengan indah dilangit malam,tapi itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi,

orang lain mungkin tidak akan pernah percaya kalau ada ruangan seperti yang sekarang ini ditempatinya terdapat dalam rumah yang melebihi kemegahan istana seperti di cerita dongeng yang sering diceritakan ibunya ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

Tapi itulah yang sudah Lu Han jalani ssemenjak dia bertemu dengan saudara tirinya 6 tahun yang lalu,disinilah Lu Han, disebuah kamar yag lebih pantas disebut penjara,bukan kamar untuk dihuni.

Ruangan yang bahkan tidak memiliki satupun jendela untuk melihat bintang bersinar dimalam hari,

Ruangan yang gelap melebihi goa yang ada ditengah hutan dikala malam,

Ruangan yang sangat suram dan tentu saja dingin.

"Kai, aku rasa Lu Han belum makan apapun dari kemaren"Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya mengunyah sarapannya den meletakkan pisau dan garpunya dengan kasar dimeja,

membuat namja jangkung disampingnya menghela napas berat,tidak dia bukannya takut, hanya terlalu jengah dengan tingkah majikan sekaligus sahabatnya ini

"jangan pernah sebut nama budak sialan itu dihadapanku,kau membuat selera makanku hilang"Kai menatap tajam pada sosok namja jangkung yang kini malah mengeluarkan senyum bodohnya

"lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa.. Kakak-mu" ucapnya dengan menekankan kata 'kakak' membuat Kai berdiri dari kursinya dan sedetik kemudian sudah menarik dengan kasar kerah baju namja yang ia ketahui namanya Park Chanyeol itu

"hey bro.. woles woles aku kan hanya bercanda.. kau emosian sekali"Chanyeol masih menampilkan senyum idiotnya tanpa takut kalau sebentar lagi wajahnya akan babak belur

"hahh..kenapa aku bisa mempercayai orang idiot sepertimu"Kai melepas kasar tangannya dari kerah baju Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar yang langsung disusul Chanyeol setelah sempat menghabiskan susunya yag masih tersisa.

"kruyuk"

"ugh" namja mungil itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya

"diamlah..kau membuatku pusing" Lu Han meringkukkan tubuhnya menjadi seperti angka tiga sambil menekan perutnya yang sudah sangat kelaparan dengan tangannya

"mama,aku lapar" ucapnya pelan sambil mengigit bibirnya

"aku bahkan lupa kapan aku terahir makan" Lu Han merasa kepalanya semakin pusing

Mencoba kembali memjamkan matanya,ya hanya itulah yang sering dia lakukan, memaksa diri untuk tidur agar rasa laparnya tidak terasa,namun apa daya..mana mungkin oarang yang sedang kelaparan dapat tertidur

Lu Han bisa saja keluar dan mengambil makan di dapur,banyak pembantu disana yang akan dengan senang hati menyediakan atau memasakkan makanan apa saja yang ia sukai,

Tapi Lu Han lebih memilih menahan laparnya,daripada harus melanggar aturan yang dibuat Kai, dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melanggarnya lagi, berjanji tidak akan menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Kai

Dan itu membuat Lu Han tidak berani keluar kamar sama sekali, tidak seperti sebelumnya Lu Han akan mengintip dan akan berkeliaran di istana megah itu jika Kai sudah keluar.

"krett" Luhan merasa dia seperti anak kecil yang masih percaya kalau pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ada sosok malaikat yang datang memberikannya berbagai makanan lezat seperti di dongeng,ya Luhan cukup senang dengan cerita dongeng waktu ia masih kecil bahkan sampai sekarang,karena hanya dengan mengingat cerita yang hanya hayalan itu sajalah kadang bibirnya dapat menampilkan senyum.

"tap"

"tap"

"tap"

Baiklah..Luhan merasa kali ini tuhan mungkin memang mengiriminya seorang malaikat, matanya menangkap sesorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya,Luhan yakin dia sedang tidak bermimpi karena rasa lapar diperutnya jelas sangat menyiksa

Orang itu semakin dekat,Luhan semakin yakin kalau sosok dihadapannya memang malaikat penolongnya,

Luhan yakin nampan yang dibawanya adalah makanan lezat untuk memenuhi permintaan cacing cacing yang sudah kelaparan dalam perutnya

Luhan menatap dengan mata berbinar saat sosok itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya,

entah dapat kekuatan darimana, Lu Han bahkan sudah duduk dengan tegap, padahal tadi badannya terasa sangat lemas kerena kelaparan

"menyedihkan" senyum dibibir Lu Han hilang seketika mendengar suara dengan nada dingin itu menggema diruangan itu

Sosok itu berjongkok dihadapan Lu Han,yang membuatnya membelalakkan mata dan mulai menggenggam kaus dibagian perutnya dengan erat

"K-kai" ucapnya takut takut setelah bisa melihat wajah orang dihadapannya dengan samar samar karena ruangan itu yang sangat gelap hanya cahaya minim yang menerobos ventilasi kecil sangat kecil yang ada disudut ruangan itu

"jangan pernah meyebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu"Kai meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa tadi dengan kasar,sampai ada cairan yang tertumpah ke lantai

Lu Han menggeser tubuhnya mundur perlahan kebelakang menjauh dari Kai

"grebb"

"siapa yang menyuruhmu mundur huh"Kai mencengkram pergelangan kaki Lu Han dan menariknya mendekat

"ma-maaf" Luhan meringis saat Kai memindahkan tangannya menjadi menjambak rambut belakang Lu Han

"makan ini" Kai memaksa kepala Luhan menunduk bahkan dia menekan kepala Lu Han menjadi mencium makanan yang entah apa itu yang jelas Lu Han yakin itu sejenis sup

"hiks" Luhan mengusap sebagian wajahnya yang baru mencium sup dihadapannya sambil terisak

"cih dasar cengeng,sudah sukur aku membawakan makanan ini untukmu, seharusnya kau berterima kasih" Kai menatap sinis Lu Han yang kini menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan isakannya,terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar

"mulai hari ini jangan pikir kau akan tetap bisa hidup tenang seperti sebelum sebelumnya,sudah cukup bersantainya"

"kau tahu kan kalau selama ini aku yang menanggung biaya hidupmu"Luhan semakin terisak

"dan kau harus memayar untuk semua itu" Kai mengeluarkan smirknya

"kau mengerti?" Kai mencengkram kasar dagu Lu Han agar menatapnya

"a-aku mengerti hiks" Luhan menatap takut pada Kai

"bagus,sebaiknya kau persiapkan tubuhmu namja sialan"Kai melepas tangannya dengan kasar dari dagu Lu Han dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Lu Han.

"hiks.. mama.. aku takut" Lu Han menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya

"hey kau sudah memberikan makanannya?" Kai berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang mengoceh dibelakangnya

"kenapa diam saja? Seharusnya kau ijinkan biar aku saja yang memberikannya" Kai berhenti dan menatap dingin pada Chanyeol

"itu bukan urusanmu"

"tap-"

"Brakk" omongan Chanyeol terhenti saat Kai sudah membanting pintu kamarnya tepan didepan wajah Chanyeol

"dasar- aish" Chanyeol ahirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pulang

Walaupun Kai dan Chanyeol sangat akrab, Bahkan mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung, dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol tidak begitu takut seperti orang lain yang akan langsung ketakutan apabila bertemu dengan Kai,

Namun dalam beberapa situasi, Chanyeol akan lebih baik mengalah dan tidak ikut campur daripada membuat situasi bertambah buruk, terutama saat majikan sekaligus teman dari kecilnya itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik, seperti sekarang ini misalnya.

"syurr"

"hahh haahh" Lu Han terduduk dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah kuyup

"sudah selesai mimpinya?" Lu Han menatap sosok dihadapannya dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya sambil memeluk lutut

"ingat kau itu budakku,dan mulai sekarang bekerjalah layaknya seorang budak yang patuh pada majikannya"

Merasa tidak ditanggapi karena Lu Han selalu menunduk saat berhadapan dengannya membuat Kai gusar karena merasa diabaikan

"grebb" Kai menarik paksa tangan Lu Han dan menyeretnya keluar kamar

"K-kau mau apa"Luhan berusaha melepas cengkraman Kai ditangannya,namun namja berkulit tan itu malah semakin mempererat cengkramannya sampai tangan Lu Han memerah

"sa-sakit,lepas" Kai melepas tangan Luhan dengan kasar dan menghempaskan namja itu dilantai kamarnya

Luhan baru sadar ternyata Kai membawanya ke kamarnya,untuk pertama kalinya

"pakai ini "Kai melempar setelan pakaian tepat pada wajah Luhan yang mengenai kepalanya karena namja mungil itu terus menundukkan kepalanya

"i-ini untuk apa?" Lu Han memperhatikan pakaian yang ada ditangannya.. terlihat seperti setelan kemeja dan celana panjang yang biasa dipakai orang kantoran

Kai menjambak rambut Luhan dari belakang yang membuat sang pemilik terus meringis

"pakai saja kalau tidak mau menderita"

Luhan mengangguk

"tunggu apa lagi" Kai melepas tangannya dari rambut Luhan

"a-aku menggantinya disini?"ucap Lu Han masih menunduk

"srekk" mata Lu Han terbelalak saat Kai merobek paksa kaos yang sedang ia pakai

"cepat,kesabaranku terbatas"ucap Kai dengan napas memburu

Entah kenapa ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat melihat leher dan sebagian dada Lu Han yang terekspos begitu saja akibat ulahnya tadi

Lu Han dengan terpaksa melepas kaosnya yang masih menggantung dikedua bahunya namun tetap dengan menundukkan wajahnya

Kai merasa bersukur akan itu karena Lu Han tidak dapat melihat wajah gugupnya

Saat Luhan benar benar melepas kaosnya membuat tubuhnya setengah naked,tiba tiba saja Kai menepis bahunya dan berjalan keluar kamar

"kutunggu satu menit"ucapnya lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar meninggalkan Lu Han yang kebingungan

next/delete?

vote!

hai.. um aku new disini

cuma iseng bikin ff ini karena kekangenan yg teramat dalam pada momen kailu /cielah bahasanya

adakah kailu shiper juga disini?

riview plis. kritik dan saran diterima but no bash...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Don't Hate Me

Cast : ~Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

~Lu Han

Author : SeLuKai

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rate : T to M(maybe)/?

Genre : angst,hurt

* * *

An : hai..aku balik bawa lanjutan ff abal ini... Kailu shiper emang ga banyak ya :"v #lap ingus

Oh ia maaf kalau bahasanya banyak yg ga enak dibaca..ataupun cara penulisan beserta typo yg berserakan sana sini.

maklum masih amatir/? xD

Langsung aja deh biar ga kebanyakan bacot lagi

#happy reading*

* * *

**********************_prev_ Dont Hate Me_Chapter1_**************************

*Author side*

"syurr"

"hahh haahh" Lu Han terduduk dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah kuyup

"sudah selesai mimpinya?" Lu Han menatap sosok dihadapannya dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya sambil memeluk lutut

"ingat kau itu budakku!,dan mulai sekarang bekerjalah layaknya seorang budak yang patuh pada majikannya"

Merasa tidak ditanggapi karena Lu Han selalu menunduk saat berhadapan dengannya membuat Kai gusar karena merasa diabaikan

"grebb" Kai menarik paksa tangan Lu Han dan menyeretnya keluar kamar

"K-kau mau apa?"Luhan berusaha melepas cengkraman Kai ditangannya,namun namja berkulit tan itu malah semakin mempererat cengkramannya sampai pergelangan tangan Lu Han memerah

"sa-sakit,lepas" Kai melepas tangan Luhan dengan kasar dan menghempaskan namja itu dilantai kamarnya

Luhan baru sadar ternyata Kai membawanya ke kamarnya,untuk pertama kalinya

"pakai ini "Kai melempar setelan pakaian tepat pada wajah Luhan yang mengenai kepalanya karena namja mungil itu terus menundukkan kepalanya

"ini untuk apa?" Lu Han memperhatikan pakaian yang ada ditangannya.

terlihat seperti setelan kemeja dan celana panjang yang biasa dipakai orang kantoran

Kai menjambak rambut Luhan dari belakang yang membuat sang pemilik dengan terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya sambil terus meringis

"pakai saja kalau tidak mau menderita"

Luhan mengangguk

"tunggu apa lagi!" Kai melepas tangannya dari rambut Luhan

"a-aku menggantinya disini?"tanya Lu Han masih menunduk

"srekk" mata Lu Han terbelalak saat Kai merobek paksa kaos yang sedang ia pakai

"cepat,kesabaranku terbatas"ucap Kai dengan napas memburu

Entah kenapa ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat melihat leher dan sebagian dada Lu Han yang terekspos begitu saja akibat ulahnya tadi

Lu Han dengan terpaksa melepas kaosnya yang masih menggantung dikedua bahunya namun tetap dengan menundukkan wajahnya

Kai merasa bersukur akan itu karena Lu Han tidak dapat melihat wajah gugupnya

Saat Luhan benar benar melepas kaosnya membuat tubuhnya setengah naked(?)

tiba tiba saja Kai menepis bahunya dan berjalan keluar kamar

"kutunggu satu menit"ucapnya lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar meninggalkan Lu Han yang kebingungan

* * *

************************_Dont Hate Me_Chapter 2_**************************

Hening

Itulah yang tengah menyelimuti dua namja yang berada di dalam sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam ini.

Kai merasa muak melihat tigkah namja disebelahnya, yang terus menunduk dan merapatkan dirinya pada pintu mobil seolah Kai adalah setan yang menularkan virus berbahaya(?)

"Ckiiiittt"

"brukk"

"akkh appo"

Luhan memegang keningnya yang mencium kaca depan mobil dan membuat namja berkulit tan disebelahnya memandangnya dengan smirk penuh kemenangan

Ya,dia sengaja menginjak rem mendadak,

Bukan bukan seperti itu, sebenarnya mereka memang sudah sampai dan Kai hampir melewati perusahaannya sendiri karena tidak fokus menyetir dan sibuk mencuri pandang untuk melihat gerik gerik namja mungil disebelahnya

"dengar, mulai hari ini kau bertugas menjadi asisten pembantu pribadiku,ah- lebih tepatnya budak,panggilan asisten terlalu bagus untukmu. Kau harus menuruti apapun perintahku baik diperusahaan maupun dirumah" Kai mengabaikan kening Luhan yang memerah dan menulikan telinganya dari ringisan kecil namja cantik itu yang masih memegang keningnya

"kau harus bekerja dengan baik, jangan mengecawakanku kalau kau ingin bernafas dengan bebas tanpa harus berjuang terlebih dahulu" Lu Han masih menunduk, atau lebih tepatnya akan selalu begitu jika ia bersama Kai, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan semua yang Kai katakan dengan detail

"turun!"

"a-apa?"

"kau tuli? kubilang turun!" Kai membuka pintu mobilnya otomatis, ya dia sengaja membeli mobil canggih ini karena mulai hari ini dia yang akan menyetir sendiri,dan itu artinya tidak akan ada supir dan tidak akan ada yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya

"Ta-tapi, jebal jangan turunkan aku disini" Lu Han mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dia tidak tau dia ada dimana, dan dia tidak mau tersesat jika Kai meninggalkannya disini

"a-aku akan bekerja dengan baik, tapi tolong jangan membuangku disini" mata luhan mulai berkaca kaca

Kai mengerutkan keningnya

"heh memangnya siapa yang mau membuangmu?, Turunlah atau aku benar benar membuangmu" Kai keluar dari mobilnya

"satu menit" ucapnya dan berjalan ke dalam kantornya

Lu Han memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat wajahnya setelah Kai keluar

"aih,pabo" Lu Han menepuk jidatnya yang masih memerah itu setelah sadar ternyata mereka sudah sampai di perusahaan Kai lalu segera keluar dan menyusul Kai dengan sedikit berlari.

********************_Dont Hate Me_Chapter 2_***********************

Lu Han sibuk membungkukkan badannya saat memasuki perusahaan untuk membalas tanda hormat yang diberikan para keryawan disepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati,

berbeda sekali dengan orang didepannya yang berjalan dengan tampang angkuhnya bahkan untuk sekedar membalas senyum para bawahannya yang sudah sangat menghormatinya

Luhan berhenti membungkuk saat ada seorang yeoja dengan pakaiannya yang menurut Lu Han sangat tidak sopan menghampiri mereka dengan sedikit tergesa dan terlihat ragu ragu

"Pak, Tuan Oh sudah menunggu, maaf, tapi kita memang sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit dari perjanjian" Kai melirik jam tangannya sekilas dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi yeoja dihadapannya,

dia terlambat menghadiri rapat penting hanya karena seorang namja lelet yang ia yakin sedari tadi mengekorinya dibelakang,

dan ini pertama kalinya ia tidak tepat waktu,sebelum-sebelumnya, seorang Kai tidak pernah membuat kesalahan dan tidak pernah salah. Itulah prinsip hidupnya.

"kita kesana" ucap Kai dan segera berlalu diikuti yeoja tadi yang mengekor dibelakangnya sambil mengelus dada seperti baru selamat dari maut

Lu Han menatap punggung yeoja tadi dan juga punggung Kai yang sudah menghilang disalah satu persimpangan ruangan.

Lu Han meremas ujung bajunya sendiri dan mematung ditempat

"bagaimana denganku?"tanyanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri

Lu Han tidak tau harus kemana dan melakukan apa,dia baru pertama kesini dan lagi Kai belum mengatakan apapun padanya tentang apa yang akan ia kerjakan

Lu Han terus menunduk saat karyawan lain melewatinya dengan tatapan bingung,namun tetap tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berpijak karena Lu Han memang tidak tau harus kemana

"Lu Han hyung" Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya saat tangan besar seseorang menepuk pundaknya

Tidak menjawab,namun Lu Han sempat melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis saat mendapati sosok Park Chanyeol ada dihadapannya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap keskeliling mencari cari kebenaran dengan apa yang sedang ia tanyakan dalam hatinya

"a-aku, Kai yang membawaku kesini"ucap Luhan pelan

"ternyata dia memang tidak main-main"gumam Chanyeol pelan

"siapa?" Luhan menatap bingung pada Chanyeol

"ah,maksudku kenapa dia mninggalkanmu disini?" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya

"dasar, ayo kuantar keruangan Kai" Chanyeol menarik Luhan

"mwo? Aku tidak mau" Luhan malah memundurkan langkahnya membuat chanyeol heran

"kau mau bekerja pada Kai bukan?" Luhan mengangguk

"Kalau begitu kau harus keruangannya,atau kau mau berdiri terus disini dan menjadi pusat perhatian karyawan lain?" Luhan menatap sebentar kesekelilingnya, dan benar saja ternyata semua orang sedang mencuri curi pandang ke arah mereka

Jelas saja,Luhan datang dengan orang paling mereka hormati atau mungkin mereka takuti,

Dan tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan bagi orang orang yang ada disana

"tidak" Luhan menggeleng dan menyambut uluran tangan chanyeol yang membuat namja jangkung itu tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut Lu Han

Dengan itu Chanyeol membawa Luhan keruangan Kai yang bersebelahan dengan ruangannya

Ia tidak habis pikir,Chanyeol mengira Kai hanya sedang dipengaruhi alkohol karena terlalu banyak minum semalam saat namja tan itu mengutarakan rencananya yang akan membawa Luhan kekantor dan menjadikannya asisten,atau lebih tepatnya Kai menyebutnya 'budak'dan tentu saja tujuannya untuk mempersulit atau lebih tepatnya membuat hari hari Luhan semakin berat dengan berbagai masalah diperusahaan

Seketika Chanyeol merindng mendengar tawa iblis seorang Kai saat ia mengutarakan rencana busuknya ini pada Chanyeol semalam.

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan melihat cahanyeol mengelus tengkuknya

Tanpa menjawab,namja tiang listrik itu malah memamerkan senyum idiotnya pada Luhan

Dan inilah yang membuat Luhan merasa percaya pada Chanyeol

Selain dia ramah dan senyum idiotnya membuat Luhan tidak takut padanya,mungkin satu satunya orang yang Luhan anggap sebagai orang baik didunianya sekarang hanya namja jangkung ini,walaupun ia tau kalau Chanyeol itu sangat setia pada Kai,tapi Luhan percaya Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitinya seperti Kai, karena beberapa kali Chanyeol akan mengantarkan makanan untuknya saat Kai tidak ada atau mengajaknya sekedar menonton bersama atau bermain game dan tentu saja saat Kai tidak ada dan itu hanya dilakukan di dalam rumah Kai tentunya.

"ini ruangannya,tunggulah sebentar lagi juga dia akan selesai rapat" Chanyeol berbalik dan hampir keluar dari ruang kerja Kai sebelum tangan mungil menahannya

"apa?" tanya chanyeol melihat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya terlihat seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu

"um,a-ani" Luhan menggeleng

"terimakasih" lanjutnya kemudian dengan senyum dibibirnya

"no problem" lalu Chanyeol berlalu dengan cengiran bodohnya

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin mengatakan ia takut,ia tidak tau harus apa dan tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Kai padanya,tapi tidak mungkin dia meminta bantuan Chanyeol, dia sudah sangat bersyukur namja itu bersikap baik padanya,

"aku harap hari ini tidak lebih buruk dari sebelumnya" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya yang terasa lemas mendadak memikirkan hari harinya kedepannya nanti

"cantik" gumam Luhan saat melihat bingkai poto yang bertengger manis dimeja kerja Kai

Lu Han tau yeoja dalam bingkai foto itu siapa, karena dirumah Kai juga banyak terpampang foto yeoja yang masih muda itu dengan bingkai yang indah dan besar

Tangan Luhan terulur untuk mengelus bingkai foto itu

"jauhkan tangan kotormu dari sana" Luhan tersentak dan mundur dua langkah dari meja kerja Kai

"kenapa kau sembarangan masuk ruanganku huh?" Kai menatap Luhan penuh intimidasi walaupun sang pemilik tidak dapat melihatnya karena menunduk

"ta-tadi kau meninggalkanku dan Chanyeol membawaku kesini" ucap Luhan terbata

Kai berpikir sebentar dan ia mengingat tadi dia melupakan kakak tirinya ini dan menggalkannya begitu saja

"ehem, oh ia kau kan akan jadi budak mulai hari ini" ucap Kai dan maju mendekati Luhan

Lu Han tentu saja refleks memundurkan langkahnya karena Kai malah mencondongkan badannya ke arah Luhan

"persiapkan tubuhmu" bisik Kai atau lebih mirip sebuah desisan

********************** _ Dont Hate Me_Chapter 2_ ***********************

"aku sudah merapikan berkas dimeja itu" Luhan menunjuk meja disebelah Kai yang tadinya berserakan dengan kertas dan berkas berkas kini sudah rapi dan bersih

Kai melirik sekilas dan mengerutkan keningnya mencari cari alasan untuk mengerjai namja mungil yang menunduk disampingnya

Saat dia menemukan berkas dengan map kuning berhimpitan dengan map warna merah,smirk menyebalkan terbentuk dibibir tebalnya

"aku mau mapnya diurutkan sesuai dengan warnanya masing masing" tanpa menatap Luhan yang sepertinya mau menyampaikan sesuatu,Kai kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan laptop dihadapannya

-10 menit kemudian-

"aku sudah mengurutkannya sesuai warna"

Kai menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya dan melirik ke meja yang dia suruh dirapikan oleh kakak tirinya ini

Dan benar saja sudah diurutkan sesuai warna tanpa satupun yang tercampur

"aku mau dimulai dari map yang berwarna merah" Kai kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya

Luhan hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan kembali kemeja tersebut

-10 menit kemudian-

"aku sudah mengurutkannya dari map yang berwarna merah" Luhan mengusap dahinya yang mulai berkeringat dengan tangannya

Kai melirik lagi dan benar memang sudah diurutkan dari yang berwarna merah

"aku tidak mengatakan kalau setelah warna merah kau meletakkan map berwarna hitam"

"ya?" ucap Luhan memastikan

"kenapa? Kau tuli? Aku mau setelah warna merah kau meletakkan map warna kuning bukan hitam" ucap Kai dengan nada tinggi membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya

"dan Lagi,mulai sekarang kau harus menaggilku tuan karena kau itu hanya seorang budak"

Luhan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan mengangguk kemudian melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Kai

-10 menit kemudian-

"aku mau yang paling ujung itu map warna biru bukan kuning"

"baiklah tuan"

-10 menit kemudian-

"siapa yang menyuruhmu meletakkan yang warna hitam disana,perbaiki lagi"

"baiklah tuan"

-10 menit kemudian-

"aku mau diurutkan seperti yang pertama saja agar mudah menandatanganinya"

"baiklah tuan"

Luhan berjalan lesu kemeja yang mungkin sadah sangat bosan dengannya,karena terus saja membongkar pasang yang ada diatasnya

Tangannya terasa mau putus

Kalau Cuma bebarapa berkas itu tidak masalah, tapi perusahaan Kai bukanlah perusahaan kaki lima melainkan perusahaan terbesar di Korea selatan. Kau bisa bayangkan berapa ratus tumpukan berkas yang harus disusun Luhan dan harus selesai dalam hitungan 10 menit

Luhan menatap meja dihadapannya yang baru selesai setengahnya, dan lagi ia lupa urutan yang pertama tadi seperti apa

Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan menangis, tubuhnya sangat lelah, ingin duduk sebentar saja sekedar meluruskan punggungnya dan mengistirahatkan tangannya yang terasa kaku

belum lagi cacing diperutnya yang belum dapat jatah makan karena dirinya yang tidak dikasih makan siang sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya yang menurutnya tidak akan pernah selesai karena jelas sekali kalau Kai sedang mengerjainya dan sengaja mempersulitnya.

"kriet" Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menangis dan menatap kearah pintu ruang kerja

"kita pulang" entah darimana namja berkulit tan itu, Luhan terlalu serius mengerjakan tugasnya sampai tudak sadar kalau Kai keluar ruangan tadi

Luhan masih berkutat dengan berkas berkas ditangannya

"lanjutkan saja besok" Kai mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar ruangan

"mau tidur disini?" Luhan tersadar dan segera menyusul Kai keluar ruangan dan mengikutinya keparkiran

"gomawo" ucap Luhan terus menunduk diamping Kai

"heh? Jangan senang dulu, masih banyak tugas menunggumu dirumah" ucap Kai dan menancap gas mobilnya membuat Luhan merasa beban dipundaknya semakin bertambah berat saja

********************* _Dont Hate Me_Chapter 2 _ ***********************

"kriuk kriuk" Kai yang sibuk memeriksa berkas hasil rapatnya tadi pagi merasa cukup terganggu dengan bunyi aneh yang sudah kesekian kali ia dengar

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara

"maaf- tuan" Lu Han menggigit bibirnya dan pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya membenarkan meja kerja Kai sambil membelakangi namja tan itu, karena kebetulan meja kerja Kai memang berseberangan dan posisinya membelakangi tempat tidur Kai

Kai mati matian berperang dengan batinnya sendiri yang mengatakan dia harus menyuruh salah satu pembantunya mengantarkan makanan kekamarnya untuk namja kurus diseberang sana mengingat namja itu belum makan sama sekali seharian ini

Ia melirik sebentar kearah namja itu yang terus menekan perutnya namun tetap merapikan berkas berkas dimeja kerjanya.

"_tidak Kai, ini tujuanmu membuatnya menderita" _Kai berusaha keras memfokuskan dirinya dengan kegiatannya, berkali kali ia mengubah posisi dari duduk menjadi bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya sampai berbaring,tapi tetap saja namja yang kini mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kerja Kai itu terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Kai membanting gedget ditangannya ke kasurnya dengan kasar dan turun dari kasurnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya stelah sebelumnya membantig pintunya dengan keras

Namun hal itu tidak mengalihkan perhatian namja mungil yang terduduk disana dan kini mulai meletakkan tangannya dimeja yang ia jadikan sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya.

******************** _Dont Hate Me_Chapter 2_ ***********************

"Kau mi- " Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk membentak Luhan saat melihat namja itu tertidur dengan posisi duduk dimeja kerjanya

Kai meletakkan apa yang dibawanya dan mendekat ke arah Luhan

Dahi namja mungil itu sedikit berkerut dengan mata yang terpejam,mungkin dia merasa ada hawa setan yang mendekatinya atau mungkin karena rasa lapar diperutnya.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan perut kosong" Kai memperhatikan wajah Luhan dari dekat dan semakin dekat

Sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya "apa yang kupikirkan, sakiti dia Kai,buat dia menderita"

Saat bisikan hatinya yang jahat itu menguasai dirinya,dengan itu Kai menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan keras berharap namja yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya terbangun dan terlonjak kaget

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Kai mengerutkan keningnya saat apa yang ia harapakan tidak sesuai dengan yang ia lihat sekarang,

Namja bermata rusa itu hanya membuat pergerakan kecil untuk menyamankan posisi kepalanya diatas meja

"apa? Dia tetap tertidur dan tidak terganggu"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada apa yang tadi ia bawa

Diambilnya secangkir kopi yang tadinya ingin dia berikan pada Luhan

"syurr"

"haahh haahh panas" Luhan terbangun dan sibuk mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya yang dibasahi kopi yang masih panas

"jadi harus seperti itu rupanya membangunkan seorang budak" Kai meletakkan gelas kopi tadi yang masih tersisa setengahnya dimeja kerjanya

"aww panas sekali" Luhan mengabaikan perkataan Kai dan sibuk menahan perih dipipinya yang tadinya dengan sengaja ditumpahi kopi panas oleh Kai

Luhan membersihkan kopi diwajahnya menggunakan lengan bajunya sendiri

"sudah merengeknya?" Kai menepis tangan Luhan yang masih mengusap pipinya sendiri

"Habiskan ini dan kau harus merapikan meja ini sampai rapi dan bersih" Kai menyodorkan gelas kopi tadi yang masih tersisa setengahnya

Luhan menatap gelas itu dengan tatapan sendu,bibirnya memang kering dan ingin minum, namun mata dan tubuhnya juga butuh istirahat.

"Umphh- uhuk uhuk" Luhan terbatuk karena Kai dengan paksa meminumkan sisa kopi itu kemulut Luhan,dia juga sedikit tersedak membuat mata rusanya sedikit berair

"sudah kubilang kan kesabaranku terbatas" Kai memecahkan gelas yang ia pegang kelantai dengan sengaja

"bersihkan yang ini juga baru kau boleh tidur" Kai beranjak ketempat tidurnya dan menidurkan dirinya disana

"huft- haah" Luhan menatap Kai yang sudah memjamkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pecahan kaca yang berserakan dilantai

"kau harus absen dari alam mimpi malam ini Luhan"ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai mengumpulkan pecahan gelas itu satu persatu.

* * *

Next or Delete?

* * *

Ini ff abal banget sumpah xD

Makasih buat yang udah fav sama polow/? Ff ini

Yang riview juga makasih banyak maaf belum balas

Aku baca semua kok

Buat yang nanya orang tua mereka kenapa..nanti dijelasin di next chapter

Riview lagi ya kalo mau lanjut.. yang SR juga makasih banyak.. yang seen/? Ff ini banyak tapi yg ripiew/? Cuma seupil gpp dah :v

Padahal banyak yg nyaranin ff gua dulu ketauan satu per satu tapi mereka ga komen #pengalaman

Maap malah curhat :v

Sampai ketemu... see yu *tebar kolor kai*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Don't Hate Me

Cast : ~Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

~ Lu Han

Pair : KaiLu/KaiHan

Author : SeLuKai

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rate : T to M(maybe)/?

Genre : angst,hurt

* * *

Hai/? Aku balik lagi bawa lanjutan ff abal ini xD

Ada yg nunggu?, /ga

Yg ga suka jangan dibaca sayang/? Maap buat typo sama penulisannya aku minta maaf kalo kurang bagus..terutama bahasanya juga rada aneh :v

Sidernya tobat coba biar makin semangat lanjutinnya..

Langsung aja

* * *

***** Happy Reading****

* * *

********************** _Prev_Dont Hate Me_Chapter 2_ ***********************

"Kau mi- " Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk membentak Luhan saat melihat namja itu tertidur dengan posisi duduk dimeja kerjanya

Kai meletakkan apa yang dibawanya dan mendekat ke arah Luhan

Dahi namja mungil itu sedikit berkerut dengan mata yang terpejam,mungkin dia merasa ada hawa setan yang mendekatinya atau mungkin karena rasa lapar diperutnya.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan perut kosong" Kai memperhatikan wajah Luhan dari dekat dan semakin dekat

Sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya _"apa yang kupikirkan, sakiti dia Kai,buat dia menderita"_

Saat bisikan hatinya yang jahat itu menguasai dirinya,dengan itu Kai menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan keras berharap namja yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya terbangun dan terlonjak kaget

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Kai mengerutkan keningnya saat apa yang ia harapakan tidak sesuai dengan yang ia lihat sekarang,

Namja bermata rusa itu hanya membuat pergerakan kecil untuk menyamankan posisi kepalanya diatas meja

"apa? Dia teteap tertidur dan tidak terganggu?"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada apa yang tadi ia bawa

Diambilnya secangkir kopi yang tadinya ingin dia berikan pada Luhan

"syurr"

"haahh haahh panas" Luhan terbangun dan sibuk mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya yang dibasahi kopi yang masih panas

"jadi harus seperti itu rupanya membangunkan seorang budak" Kai meletakkan gelas kopi tadi yang masih tersisa setengahnya dimeja kerjanya

"aww panas sekali" Luhan mengabaikan perkataan Kai dan sibuk menahan perih dipipinya yang tadinya dengan sengaja ditumpahi kopi panas oleh Kai

Luhan membersihkan kopi diwajahnya menggunakan lengan bajunya sendiri

"sudah merengeknya?" Kai menepis tangan Luhan yang masih mengusap pipinya sendiri

"Habiskan ini dan kau harus merapikan meja ini sampai rapi dan bersih" Kai menyodorkan gelas kopi tadi yang masih tersisa setengahnya

Luhan menatap gelas itu dengan tatapan sendu,bibirnya memang kering dan ingin minum, namun mata dan tubuhnya juga butuh istirahat.

"Umphh- uhuk uhuk" Luhan terbatuk karena Kai dengan paksa meminumkan sisa kopi itu kemulut Luhan,dia juga sedikit tersedak membuat mata rusanya sedikit berair

"sudah kubilang kan kesabaranku terbatas" Kai memecahkan gelas yang ia pegang kelantai dengan sengaja

"bersihkan yang ini juga baru kau boleh tidur" Kai beranjak ketempat tidurnya dan menidurkan dirinya disana

"huft- haah" Luhan menatap Kai yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pecahan kaca yang berserakan dilantai

"_kau harus absen dari alam mimpi malam ini Luhan"_ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai mengumpulkan pecahan gelas itu satu persatu.

* * *

*************************_Dont Hate Me_Chapter 3_**************************

"ini kopinya"

Luhan meletakkan kopi yang dipesan Kai dimejanya

Kai ingin mengerjai Luhan lagi dengan mengatakan kalau dia ingin kopi yang lain

Tapi melihat tampang kusut namja itu dan lingkaran hitam yang tercetak jelas dibawah matanya membuat Kai menekan bisikan hati bejatnya dan mulai meminum kopinya yang sudah kesepuluh kali diganti oleh Luhan

"aku permisi ke toilet sebentar tuan" Kai belum sempat mengiyakan karena meminum kopinya tapi namja mungil itu sudah berlalu keluar ruang kerjanya

"ck- berani sekali dia tanpa seijinku" Kai meletakkan kopinya kasar dimejanya

"hey bro, kenapa tampangmu begitu?" Chanyeol yang entah kapan masuk ruang kerja Kai meletakkan beberapa berkas disana

"bisa kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" ucap Kai datar

"aku ingin,tapi pintunya sudah terbuka lebar" Chanyeol menatap ke arah pintu yang diikuti Kai

Dan memang benar tadi Luhan keluar dan tidak menutup pintu kerja Kai

Kai hanya mendengus kesal

"Kau minum kopi?" Chanyeol mengamati sisa kopi yang ada dimeja Kai

"aku kurang tidur semalam" ucap Kai dan mulai menandatangani berkas yang dibawa Chanyeol tadi

"tidak biasanya" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan Kai

"apanya?" Kai tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas didepannya

"tidak biasanya Kau kurang tidur dan juga minum kopi, kau raja tidur dan dibanding kopi kau akan menegak berbotol botol wine sebagai gantinya"jelas chanyeol panjang lebar dan merapikan berkas yang sudah ditanda tangani Kai lalu membawanya keluar ruangan

"sepertinya kau butuh istirahat dan jangan terlalu sibuk menyulitkan orang lain" ucapnya sebelum benar benar meninggalkan ruang kerja Kai dengan menekankan kata 'menyulitkan'

Membuat Kai ingin melempar namja dengan senyum idiotnya itu dari lantai 7 tempatnya berada sekarang

Kai memang akan lebih senang menegak wine berbotol botol daripada secangkir kopi buatan Luhan yang entah apa rasanya itu

Tapi itu dia Lakukan agar tidak tertidur dimeja kerjanya sedangkan banyak yang harus ia kerjakan.

Salahkan saja dirinya yang tidak bisa mengarungi alam mimpinya walaupun matanya terpejam dengan tenang, pikirannya terus saja dipenuhi namja mungil yang sibuk merapikan kamarnya semalam, dan kadang sesekali Kai malah mencuri pandang pada namja itu semalam sampai namja itu tertidur dengan posisi duduk memeluk lututnya setelah membereskan meja Kai dan juga pecahan kaca yang sengaja ia buat,Kai tetap terjaga.

Dan parahnya dia mendekat ke arah namja itu dan menyelimutinya

Dan saat pagi mulai menjelang ia menarik selimutnya dan pura pura tidur sebelum namja mungil yang ia selimuti semalam itu terbangun,sungguh Kai sangat mengantuk karena tidak semenitpun ia dapat tertidur semalam.

************************** _Dont Hate Me_Chapter 3_ ***********************

"kau darimana saja budak!?" Kai langsung membentak Luhan yang baru memasuki ruangannya

"sudah berani menantangku sekarang huh?" Kai mendekati Luhan dan menatapnya sinis

"maaf,tadi aku buru buru" ucap Luhan menundukkan wajahnya dan tangannya megepal kuat seperti menahan sesuatu

"wah sekarang kau berniat memukulku huh?" dengus kai melihat tangan Luhan yg sampai memerah sambil menjambak rambut namja mungil itu.

Luhan tidak berniat melawan ataupun menjawab,sepertinya tenaganya terkuras habis saat memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di toilet tadi.

padahal perutnya saja kosong kemaren kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya Luhan saat ini?

"kenapa diam saja sialan!" Kai mulai tersulut emosi melihat Luhan yang tidak meresponnya,dia merasa diremehkan Luhan,dicengkramnya dagu Luhan dengan kuat hingga namja mungil itu menatapnya

"maaf tuan tapi tadi aku mual dan tidak bisa menahannya lagi" ucap Luhan lemah dan menatap Kai dengan wajah pucat dan mata yg terlihat kelelahan

Kai tersentak melihat wajah Luhan yg pucat pasi,dia juga baru sadar suhu tubuh namja itu terasa lebih panas

"tidak usah pura pura- kau pikir aku akan kasih-"

"brukk" perkataan Kai terputus begitu saja saat namja mungil dehadapannya terjatuh dan dia langsung memeluknya

"Luhan! hey bangun" entah kenapa Kai merasa panik dan langsung menelpon Chanyeol agar keruangannya

************************* _Dont Hate Me_Chapter 3_ ************************

"bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Kai pada dokter pribadinya yang baru memeriksa keadaan LuHan

"tidak usah cemas Kai,Luhan hanya kelelahan dan sepertinya dia tidak makan dengan baik"dokter Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa resep obat pada Kai

"biarkan dia istirahat beberapa hari dan jangan melakukan apapun dan pastikan dia makan dengan baik,dia punya maag yg sudah kronis dan itu yang menyebabkannya pingsan" ucap dokter muda itu panjang lebar,Sebelum berpamitan untuk pulang dari kediaman keluarga Kim.

"sudahlah tidak perlu khawatir,besok juga dia akan sadar" Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Kai

"cih,menghawatirkan budak sepertinya? Sebaiknya kau tarik kembali kata katamu" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti,dapat ia tangkap kalau Kai menghawatirkan Luhan terutama saat namja itu memilih memangku Luhan dan Chanyeol yg mengemudi selama perjalanan keruamhnya tadi,tapi namja berkulit tan itu berusaha keras menutupi dengan wajah datarnya

"baiklah,terserah kau saja tapi sebaiknya berbaik hatilah sedikit dan biarkan dia istirahat dulu seperti yg dibilang dokter." Kai hanya mendengus dan memasang wajah datarnya

"yasudah aku pulang dulu" Chanyeol hampir berbalik saat Kai memberikan kunci ruangannya pada Chanyeol

"mungkin aku tidak akan ke kantor lagi sampai besok,mungkin juga aku terlambat,jadi kau urus dulu semuanya sementara"

"Baik Bos,tenang saja dan jaga Luhan baik baik"ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran idiotnya

"jangan menyiksanya,urungkan dulu hasratmu itu"

Chanyeol langsung kabur dari rumah Kai sebelum sempat kepalanya dilempari dengan vas bunga karena Kai mulai emosi,dapat ia dengar samar samar umpatan amarah dari mulut Kai

"cih dasar budak menyusahkan saja" Kai menatap Luhan yang sekarang terbaring belum sadarkan diri diranjangnya

Kai mendekat untuk melihat wajah namja bermata rusa itu lebih jelas

entah dapat bisikan setan darimana,tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi tirus Luhan,lalu memperhatikan mata rusanya yg tersembunyi karena masih terpejam dengan tenang

"_Apakah aku keterlaluan padamu? Rasanya batinku selalu menolak untuk terus melukaimu,_

_wajahmu yang polos ini dan terlihat tanpa dosa turut menyulitkanku untuk bisa sepenuhnya membencimu dari hatiku"_ kai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tanpa sadar sekarang tangannya berhenti dibibir pucat sang kakak. memperhatikan bibir luhan dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya

"_Tidak kai.. bibir ini adalah bibir yg terlahir dari wanita yg sudah membuat ibumu meninggalkanmu yg membuat keluargamu hancur dan membuatmu hancur sepenuhnya walaupun kau terlihat baik baik saja"_ seketika sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya tergambar jelas dikepalanya. membuat dadanya sesak dan kepalanya berdenyut

Dijauhkannya wajahnya dari luhan

_" kau memang satu satunya orang yg bisa kujadikan pelampiasan atas rasa sakitku luhan. Karena jika kau dan ibumu tidak ada di dunia ini mungkin keluargaku masih utuh dan kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk membayarnya luhan"_ kai meninggalkan luhan dengan perasaan yg campur aduk lalu membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras

************************* _Dont Hate Me_Chapter 3_ ***********************

Pagi itu hujan turun,tidak terlalu deras namun membuat siapa saja pasti merasa lebih malas untuk bangun lebih awal dan lebih memilih bergulat dengan selimut yang hangat diatas kasur yang nyaman.

Tapi tidak dengan namja mungil yang mulai terusik dari tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak

"ugh- pusing" tangan mungilnya seara reflex memegangi kepalaanya yg terasa pusing saat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan paksa

"aku dimana?" tanyanya lirih entah pada siapa,setelah menyamankan posisinya bersender pada kepala ranjang dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yg sekarang ia tempati

"ini kan- ugh" pusing menderanya lagi karena jantungnya mulai berpacu didalam sana saat menyadari ia berada di kamar orang yg paling ia takuti dan sekarang ia sedang tidur diranjang empuk namja itu dengan selimut hangat yg menutupi tubuhnya

"ahirnya kau sadar juga" Luhan merasa degupan jantungnya bertambah kencang saat matanya menangkap sosok namja yang baru ia pikirkan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya,bukan itu saja, tubuh namja itu masih basah,ujung rambutnya telihat meruncing karena air yg masih menetes sesekali dari ujungnya,entah kenapa Luhan merasa sosok dihadapannya sekarang adalah pangeran yg tampan bukan iblis seperti yg biasanya ia kenal

"cih,menyusahkan saja kau ini,dasar sialan,dan kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu hah?" Kai melempar handuk kecil yg tadi ia gunakan menggosok rambutnya dengan kasar,melihat tatapan Luhan padanya membuat perasaan aneh menjalari tubuhnya,karena biasanya namja itu hanya menunduk atau memperlihatkan sorot matanya yg ketakutan atau sorot kesedihan pada Kai,dan seharusnya Kai senang saat sorot mata Luhan seperti itu bukan seperti sekarang.

"kenapa diam saja hm?" Kai mulai menaiki kasur membuat Luhan semakin menunduk,rasa kagumnya pada Kai sudah hilang,Kai memang iblis yg tidak punya hati,dan selalu membuat Luhan ketakutan,ingin sekali Luhan berlari sekarang saat namja itu sudah menyentuh kakinya yg masih ditutupi selimut,namun apa daya tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah dan pusing dikepalanya tak kunjung hilang

"maaf a-aku akan bekerja sekarang juga"Luhan berusaha bangkit walau ia tau itu sia sia,saat menggerakkan badannya saja kepalanya langsung berdenyut

Kai menyerengai melihat itu,bersukurlah Luhan tidak melihat itu karena masih menunduk

"kau memang harus bekerja,tapi aku akan berbaik hati padamu hari ini" Kai memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Luhan,namun tidak menindihnya,memenjarakan Luhan diantara tubuh dan kedua lengan kokohnya

"t-trimakasih" ucap Luhan bergetar

"tidak semudah itu" Kai menjambak rambut Luhan

"salahkan tubuhmu yang lemah ini sampai kau merepotkanku dan aku menunda beberapa rapat pentingku karenamu, dasar tidak berguna"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya,rambutnya yang diengkram Kai membuat kepalanya benar benar betdenyut

"dan kau harus membayar untuk itu Luhan,membayar waktuku,membayar untuk biaya sakitmu,membayar untuk waktu kerjamu yang kau tinggalkan beberapa hari untuk istirahat-," Kai mengambil jeda dan mengamati wajah Luhan yg memejamkan matanya dari dekat

"dan menurutmu- kau bisa membayar semua itu dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang huh?" Luhan tidak menjawab,dia sedang memaksakan dirinya menanggapi ucapan kai sambil manahan sakit dikepalanya,dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana membayar semua itu sedangkan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah bahkan untuk sekedar duduk saja

"baiklah,karena aku sedang berbaik hati dan udara diluar sana mendukung,aku yang akan menentukan kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu"Kai menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan dan membuangnya sembarangan

"ma-maksudmu apa?" kali ini Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Kai dengan menuntut bahwa apa yg dipikirkan Kai tidak seperti yg sedang ia pikirkan

"diam saja dan tidak ada penolakan!"

dengan itu Kai menempelkan bibir tebalnya kebibir Luhan yg terasa kering dan masih pucat,namun tidak mengurangi rasa manis yg Kai rasakan,membuatnya mulai melumat bibir mungil itu dengan kasar

"mpph lep- mpphh" Luhan benar benar tidak mengira ia harus membayar dengan cara seperti ini,hatinya benar benar sakit dan ingin menolak,tapi tubuhnya begitu lemah

Kai mengunci tangan mungil Luhan karena terus memukuli dadanya yg telanjang,pukulannya tidak sakit sama sekali,tapi itu menganggu kai menikmati rasa manis dari bibir yg sekarang mulai bengkak karena terus dia hisap dengan kasar

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya sambil maengatup bibirnya rapat rapat,tidak akan ia ijinkan Kai mengusai mulutnya,adik tirinya sendiri

"akkhh" tapi yg kuat memanglah akan selalu menang dibandingkan yg lemah

Dengan satu gigitan kasar dibibir bawahnya yg sudah berdarah,Luhan membuka mulutnya memberikan akses masuk untuk Kai yang sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya

Dijelajahinya semua isi mulut Luhan dan menghisap lidah Luhan sesekali membuat namja mungil itu melenguh lemah dibawahnya.

"nghh lep-mphh" Luhan terus berusaha berontak dibawah tubuh kekar seorang Kai yang sudah sepenuhnya menindihnya

Kai tidak mengindahkan perkataan Luhan.

lenguhan Luhan bagaikan alarm penyemangat ditelinganya untuk meyentuh tubuh hyungnya ini lebih banyak lagi

Dilumatnya kasar bibir Luhan dengan tidak sabaran,seolah bibir itu akan habis jika ia melepasnya.

Tangan Luhan yang memukul dadanya dengan lemah membuat Kai dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan bibir luhan karena muka luhan mulai memucat kehabisan udara

"hhah- ahhk-" belum sempat luhan menetralkan napasnya ternyata Kai sudah berpindah mengerjai leher putih mulus berkulit tan itu menggigit lehernya dengan kasar

"k-kai hentikanh.. mmh aku mohon"luhan dengan sekuat tenaganya menahan desahannya,betapa ia menjijikkan karena mendesah murahan seperti itu akibat perbuatan dongsaengnya sendiri

Perkataan luhan merupakan permohonan meminta lebih bagi Kai,dengan senang hati dia menjilat,menghisap dan menggigiti leher luhan,membuat leher yang tadi putih mulus itu kini penuh dengan bercak kemerahan hasil perbuatan kai

"hiks kai hent- ahh-" luhan tidak sanggup menahan gejolak dalam dirinya yang sudah terangsang karena ulah kai,meskipun hatinya menolak tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong

Tangan kai mulai menelusup kedalam kaos luhan,dimainkannya tonjolan kecil didada luhan sambil terus memperbanyak tanda dileher luhan membuat namja cantik itu semakin tidak nyaman dibawah sana sekaligus merasakan sakit

"kau memang bitchy(?) luhan" smirk tercetak jelas diwajah kai saat merasakan nipel luhan sudah menegang akibat ulahnya,dirobeknya kaos yang luhan pakai membuatnya tidak berkedip beberapa detik menatap pemandangan indah dihadapannya

"aku mohon kai jangan"luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada berusaha menutupi sesuatu yang dari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian kai

"mulut kotormu itu memang terlalu pintar berbohong luhan,sedangkan tubuhmu meminta lebih,bitch" kai langsung menghisap nipel luhan seperti bayi yang sedang kelaparan asi ibunya(?)

Tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mencubit dan memilin nipel luhan yang lainnya

"nghh henti- kanh" ucap luhan susah payah sambil terus menggigit bibirnya dan menjambak kecil rambut kai berniat untuk menghentikannya

Tapi menurut kai itu adalah cara luhan meminta lebih,membuatnya menjilat dan sesekali menggigit tonjolan kecil itu sampai memerah

Tangan kai mulai menelusup masuk kedalam celana luhan,meremas sesuatu yang mulai menegang dibawah sana

"ahh kai..tidak kumohonhh" air mata sudah membasahi pipi luhan,dia berusaha keras menahan diri tapi perlakuan kai benar benar membuatnya akan gila(?) berperang melawan hasrat dan penolakan dari batinnya membuat pusing dikepalanya bertambah

"sudah tegang ya?" bisik kai ditelinga luhan dan menjilati daun telinga luhan,membuat luhan bergerak tidak nyaman dibawah sana tanpa sengaja membangunkan adiknya sendiri(?)

"shit" umpat kai saat dia merasa dirinya juga terangsang dan celananya mulai menyempit dibawah sana

"sial,kau harus bertanggung jawab bitch" umpatnya kasar menatap luhan yang hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain tidak mau melihat kai

Tangan kai terulur membuka celana luhan,dia sudah tidak sabar menuntaskan hasratnya

"drtt drrtt"

Suara hpnya yang tergeletak dimeja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya sedikit mngalihkan perhatian kai namun sedetik kemudian ia abaikan dan kembali pokus pada selangkangan luhan

"drtt drtt drtt"

namun benda persegi panjang itu tidak berhenti berdering membuatnya menggeram marah dan menunda pekerjaannya lalu mengangkat hpnya dengan kasar

"ada apa?!" bentaknya dengan nada kasar pada orang diseberang sana

"..."

"kenapa mendadak? Sial!" umpatnya dengan penuh amarah

"..." luhan hanya memperhatikan kai takut takut sambil kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

"baik aku segera kesana" kai membanting hpnya kekasur dan berjalan kelemarinya untuk mengenakan pakaian

Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya dan berjalan kekasurnya dimana luhan masih terisak disana memperhatikan Kai dalam diam

"urusan kita belum selesai" ucapnya lalu menarik dagu luhan dan melumat bibirnya sebentar,lalu mengambil hpnya dan berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan luhan yang tangisnya mulai pecah

"shit" umpat Kai menatap selangkangannya yang sudah mulai menegang

"kau harus membayarnya nanti luhan atas rasa tersiksa ini(?)" batinnya lalu melajukan mobilnya kekantornya dengan kecepatan penuh

* * *

TBC

* * *

Next or Delete?

* * *

Ahirnya sempet juga lanjutun nih ff

Makasih buat yg udah riview.. karena kalianlah saya melanjutkan ff ini.. :v /masa

Maap kalo chapt ini kurang panjang atau makin gaje xD

Makasih juga buat masukannya itu udah saya cantumin kailu/kaihan di summarynya xD

Di riview lagi ok.. /cipokin atu atu/?


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Don't Hate Me

Cast : ~Kim Jong In/Kai

~Lu Han

Pair :KaiLu/KaiHan

Author : SeLuKai

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rate : M

Genre : Angst,Hurt

************************_Prev_Dont hate Me_Chapter 3_***********************

Tangan Kai terulur membuka celana Luhan, dia sudah tidak sabar menuntaskan hasratnya(?)

"Drtt drrtt"

Suara HPnya yang tergeletak dimeja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya sedikit mngalihkan perhatian Kai namun sedetik kemudian ia abaikan dan kembali fokus pada selangkangan Luhan

"Drtt drtt drtt"

namun benda persegi panjang itu tidak berhenti berdering membuatnya menggeram marah dan menunda pekerjaannya lalu mengangkat HPnya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa!" bentaknya dengan nada tinggi pada orang diseberang sana

"..."

"Kenapa mendadak? Sial!" umpatnya dengan penuh amarah

"..." Luhan hanya memperhatikan sambil menutupi kembali tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Baik, aku segera kesana" Kai membanting HPnya ke kasur dan berjalan ke lemarinya untuk mengenakan pakaian.

Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya dan berjalan ke kasurnya. Luhan masih terisak disana memperhatikan Kai dalam diam

"Urusan kita belum selesai" ucapnya lalu menarik dagu Luhan dan melumat bibirnya sebentar, lalu mengambil HPnya dan berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang tangisnya mulai pecah.

"Shit!" umpat Kai menatap selangkangannya yang sudah mulai menegang

"Kau harus membayarnya nanti Luhan atas rasa tersiksa ini(?)" batinnya lalu melajukan mobilnya ke kantornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

**************************_Dont Hate Me_Chapter4_************************

"Ya sekian untuk rapat hari ini, aku minta maaf, lain kali akan kita bahas lebih matang lagi dari hari ini" Kai memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar dikursinya.

Semua anggota rapat sudah bubar dan meninggalkan ruangan satu persatu dengan tampang kecewa atau mungkin jengkel, tapi tidak ada yang berani bersuara dan hanya memaksakan senyum saat Kai tiba-tiba membatalkan rapat.

Kai tidak peduli akan hal itu, harinya benar-benar kacau.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" tepukan kecil dibahunya membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sang pelaku.

"Tuan Oh" Kai sedikit kaget, dia kira semua sudah meninggalkan ruangan rapat

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tidak fokus kali ini, tapi aku harap lain kali kau tidak mengecawakan lagi, kau tahu kan waktuku juga tidak kalah berharga dari kerja sama ini?"ucapnya dengan senyum penuh arti

Kai menepis tangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu dari pundaknya

"Terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku, tenang saja kerja sama ini kujamin akan berjalan lancar, tidak usah khawatir" setelahnya Kai meninggalkan rekan bisnis sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya yang sudah dari dulu itu.

Kai melonggarkan dasi dan membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya saat memasuki rumahnya, rasanya mengurusi ketinggalan diperusahaan yang sudah menumpuk karena tidak masuk beberapa hari karena Luhan benar-benar membuat harinya semakin buruk. Mengingat Luhan, entah kenapa membuat Kai sedikit semangat dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, rupanya Kai sudah tidak sabar beretemu namja yang adalah kakak tirinya itu sendiri. Dia sudah membayangkan wajah ketakutan namja itu dan sorot matanya yang memohon saat Kai memasuki kamarnya nanti. Dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas dibibirnya, Ki membuka pintu kamarnya dan laangsung menguncinya setelah ia masuk.

Sedetik kemudian seringaian di bibir Kai pudar, tempat tidurnya terlihat rapi dan tidak ada sosok yang ia cari disana atau mungkin tanpa sadar ia merindukan sosok itu,

"Cih kemana dia" umpatnya membuang dasinya sembarangan

Dikelilinginya kamarnya yang cukup luas itu untuk mencari Luhan, sampai ke balkon kamarnya namun nihil, Luhan tidak ada. Seingatnya, dia mengunci namja itu dikamar tadi tidak mungkin Luhan bisa keluar,

"Tidak mungkin dia bertindak bodoh dengan terjun dari balkon ini" entah kenapa Kai langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah dan segera mengelus dadanya karena Luhan tidak tergeletak dibawah sana seperti yang baru saja ia bayangkan,

"Hhh kenapa aku takut dia kenapa napa, seharusnya aku senang kalaupun dia terjun dari sini jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri" Kai memijat keningnya lagi, bibirnya memang berkata seperti itu tapi batinnya berkata lain dan kakinya segera melangkah menuju kamarnya dan tempat terahir yang belum ia cari adalah kamar mandi.

Dan Smirk menakutkan kembali tercetak dibibir tebalnya saat mendengar samar-samar suara gemercik air dari sana dan pintu kamar mandi itu sedikit terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"ternyata kau dis-..." perkataan Kai langsung terpotong saat melihat Luhan tergeletak dilantai kamar mandi

"Luhan, hei bangun!" Kai menepuk pipi pucat Luhan namun Luhan tetap tidak bergeming

Kai langsung menggendong Luhan bridal ke kasurnya

"Kai" panggil Luhan lemah dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Kai

Kai menidurkan Luhan dikasurnya dan menyelimuti kakaknya itu

"Sebentar kupanggilkan dokter" Kai hendak beranjak dari dekat Luhan dan megambil ponselnya dari sakunya

"Tidak usah" Luhan menggeleng pelan dan menahan tangan Kai

"ck- sebenarnya apa yang Kau lakukan disana hah!" Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tadi menahan tangannya.

"Aku-.." Luhan takut karena nada suara Kai mulai meninggi.

"Kau berniat bunuh diri dengan mengurung dirimu disana seharaian?" Entah knapa Kai merasa sangat emosi saat memikirkan kalau Luhan ingin bunuh diri karena tubuhnya yang sudah dingin dan kaku Kai bisa menebak dia sudah sangat lama disana dengan keadaan yang sangat dingin.

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan tubuhnya mulai bergetar

"Kau sudah bosan hidup hm? Katakan budak!" Kai menaiki kasur dan mulai menindih Luhan, tangannya terulur mencekik leher Luhan membuat namja mungil itu membuka matanya dan menatap Kai kaget

"Uhuk, K-Kai-" Luhan memegang tangan Kai yang mencekiknya, lama kelamaan makin kuat membuat Luhan susah bernapas

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu Luhan" Kai tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan terus mencekik leher putih mulus Luhan sampai memerah dan uratnya mulai terlihat

"K-kai aku..ugh tidak bisa.. hhh" Luhan berkata susah payah, matanya mulai memerah kehabisan napas, tangannya yang mencengkram tangan Kai mulai melemah. Luhan mulai menutup matanya dan pasrah kalau memang Kai ingin membunuhnya sekarang.

Sedangkan Kai yang melihat pergerakan Luhan mulai melemah langsung melepaskan tangannya dari leher Luhan yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

"Uhuk hhahh hhahh" Luhan langsung mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kai hanya memperhatikan Luhan diam-diam, matanya terfokus pada bibir pucat Luhan yang terbuka untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

Sebelum akal sehatnya mulai hilang lagi karena ingi membungkam mulut Luhan yang masih mencari oksigen itu dengan bibirnya yang tebal dan memabukkan, Kai beranjak dari atas Luhan dan segera turun dari kasur.

"Kai" Lagi, Luhan menahan tangannya untuk pergi

"shit! Lepaskan aku budak!" Umpat Kai kasar dan menghempaskan tangan Luhan yang memegang tangannya

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnyanya kuat-kuat.

"A-aku Lapar" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan terus menggigit bibirnya, takut-takut kalau dia sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri sekarang.

Kai nampak berpikir sejenak dia sedang mencoba mencerna sesuatu didalam otaknya yang sudah sangat lelah hari ini

"Hiks dari pagi kau mengunciku disini, aku tidak bisa keluar, aku belum makan seharian, tadi siang aku muntah lagi setelah meminum obat dimeja tanpa makan apapun sebelumnya, dan setelahnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa, Aku.. hiks" Luhan terisak dan bahunya bergetar, dia hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau dia tidak berniat bunuh diri tapi Kai lah yang selalu berniat membunuhnya dengan menyiksanya terus-terusan.

Kai memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa berdenyut sakit,

Benar, kenapa dia malah menyiksa Luhan lagi setelah dia pulang sedangkan dia mengurung namja itu seharian tanpa memberinya makan sedikitpun padahal namja itu masih dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

Kai mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menghampirinya, entah itu perasaan bersalah yang teramat dalam karena ia sadar sudah menyiksa Luhan berkali kali lipat hari ini atau karena dadanya sakit saat mendengar tangisan namja dihadapannya. Lihat saja bahunya bergetar hebat menahan isakannya dan terus menundukkan kepalanya mencengkram ujung bajunya sendiri, Kai sadar betul kalau namja ini sangat ketakutan karena berani menangis dihadapannya. Ingin sekali Kai menarik namja yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya, namun bukan Kai namanya kalu dia menyerah pada Egonya yang sangat besar.

"Ayo ikut" Kai menarik kasar tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya keluar kamar

"K-Kai maapkan aku hiks" Luhan berusaha melawan dan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Kai, namun apa daya, namja berkulit Tan itu terus menyeretnya menuruni tangga dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya sampai memerah.

"Duduk" Kai melepaskan tangan Luhan tepat didepan meja makan diruang tengah rumah itu

Luhan yang masih kebingungan menatap Kai hendak menanyakan sesuatu

Kai menarik satu kursi dan mendudukkan Luhan dengan paksa disana.

Kemudian dia duduk berseberangan dengan Luhan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun,

Luhan terus menunduk tanpa berani melihat Kai, dia sedang berpikir kiranya Kai akan menyiksanya dengan cara apa lagi, dia sudah sangat lelah. Tanpa ia sadari meja dihadapannya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan lezat, walaupun ketakutannya sangat besar tapi perutnya tidak dapat berbohong saat aroma lezat dari makanan itu menelusup ke hidungnya.

"Makan" Kai mulai kesal karena Luhan terus menundukkan kepalanya

Perlahan Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap makanan dihadapannya, dia menelan ludahnya kasar, perutnya sudah tidak sabar untuk mencerna semua makanan lezat itu, tapi sedetik kemudian dia berpikir lagi, jangan-jangan Kai menaruh racun disana, tangannya yang tadinya mulai terulur untuk mencicipi makan itu kembali ia tarik dan menyimpannya diatas kedua pahanya.

Kai yang seolah mengerti maksud Luhan Langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

Dia menghampiri salah satu pelayan yang berbaris berjejer disebelah Luhan, membuat Luhan sadar kalau ternyata bukan hanya dia dan Kai yang ada disana.

"Kau meracuni makanan ini hah!" Kai tanpa aba-aba menampar pelayan itu dengan keras sampai sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah

"Ti-tidak tuan ampun" pelayan itu ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar melihat Kai hendak menghajarnya lagi

"Tapi dia tidak mau memakannya, kau meracuninya bukan?" Kai menendang pelayan itu lagi sampai tersungkur di lantai

Luhan masih kaget dnegan kejadian itu langsung bangun dari kursinya dan mendekati Kai yang sepertinya akan menghajar pelayan tidak bersalah itu lagi.

"Tidak Kai,jangan" Luhan menahan tangan Kai

Tapi langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh Kai

"Aku akan membunuhnya karena kau tidak mau mekan makanan itu Luhan" Kai mendekati pelayan itu lagi

"Hiks kumohon Kai jangan, kumohon ini salahku" Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan dia memeluk Kai dengan erat dari belakang, dan berhasil menahan Kai untuk mengahbisi pelayan tadi

Dia bukannya tidak kuat melawan pelukan Luhan, tapi jantungnya bereaksi lain saat tubuh kurus namja dibelakangnya menempel tanpa jarak pada tubuhnya, Kai menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak dan memasang smirk di dibibirnya.

Kai membalikkan badannya, sedangkan Luhan mulai ketakutan karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, betapa bodohnya dia berani sekali melakukan hal seperti tadi, dia menyentuh tangan Kai saja mungkin namja itu akan jijik, apalagi dengan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Luhan kembali menundukkan wajahnya tubuhnya bergetar lagi, hanya bisa mematung dihadapan Kai tanpa berniat untuk pergi sekedar menghindari apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya selanjutnya.

"Bagus, sudah ku katakan bukan, jangan pernah membantah apa yang kusuruh Luhan" Kai menarik pinnggang Luhan untuk menempel pada tubuhnya.

Dia sedikit melenguh saat tanpa sengaja adiknya dan adik Luhan bersentuhan dibawah sana

"Jadilah anak baik kalau tidak ingin aku membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah karena ulahmu" Kai menjambak rambut Luhan membuat namja itu mendongak menatapnya

"Sekarang makanlah" Kai berkata tepat didepan bibir Luhan membuat perasaan aneh kembali menjalarinya sedangkan Luhan dengan mata yang masih berair karena menangis langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kai melepaskan tangganya dari rambut Luhan karena semakin lama berada di posisi seperti sekarang membuatnya susah berpikir jernih

Kai kembali duduk dikursinya dan Luhanpun melakukan hal yang sama, dia tidak ingin membuat Kai menghajar pelayan yang tidak bersalah itu lagi karena dirinya.

Luhan tidak menatap Kai sedikitpun, Luhan terus fokus pada makanan dihadapannya memakannya dalam diam tanpa tau apa rasanya karena pikirannya yang kacau dan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan karea tanpa melihatpun dia sadar kalau namja berkulit tan diseberang sana sedang menatapnya seolah olah akan memakannya jika dia melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

"Uhuk-uhuk" karena makan sambil melamun Luhan tersedak makanan dan langsung meneguk habis minum dihadapannya sampai airnya keluar sebagian dari bibirnya dan mengalir turun kedagu, leher hingga membasahi leher kaos yang sedang ia kenakan.

Kai yang sedari tadi memang menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip merasa semakin tidak nyaman saja dengan adiknya yang dibawah sana apalagi setelah insiden gesekan tadi.

"Shit!" umpatnya tanpa sadar membuat Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya, mungkinkah Kai marah karena ia tersedak, apa Kai akan membunuh pelayan yang lainnya karena ia tersedak makanan yang mereka bawakan, dengan memberanikan diri, Luhan menatap Kai takut-takut.

Kai yang seolah mengerti tatapan Luhan memasang smirknya, dia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang, bahkan lebih cemerlang dari ide apapun yang pernah ia terapkan diperusahaannya hingga maju pesat seperti sekarang.

Kai mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke tempat Luhan

"Tidak Kai hiks aku akan menghabiskanya ini enak sungguh" Luhan dengan gemetaran memasukkan makanan itu satu persatu kemulutnya hingga terasa penuh, Luhan tidak mau ada yang tersakiti lagi karena dirinya.

Kai semakin merperlebar smirk diwajahnya dan mendekati Luhan secara perlahan

Kai mengangkat dagu Luhan yang terus menunduk memenuhi makanan kemulut mungilnya.

Mau tidak mau Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Kai dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan, bahkan sebagian sausnya belepotan disekitar mulut Luhan sampai dagunya.

Tanpa aba-aba Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

"Kubantu kau menghabiskannya,budak!" dengan itu Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan dan mengambil sedikit demi sedikit makanan yang tidak muat di bibir Luhan, Luhan sendiri hanya mematung karena tidak menduga Kai akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar semua makanan yang tadi penuh dimulut Luhan kini sudah habis dan berpindah kemulut Kai.

Kai belum melepasakan bibir Luhan dan mulai melumat bibir mungil itu dengan penuh tuntutan.

"Eumh" tanpa sadar Luhan melenguh akibat ulah Kai, Kai semakin bersemangat dan menjilati semua sisa makanan disekitar bibir Luhan, melumatnya lagi dan lagi walaupun tidak ada balasan dari Luhan.

Merasa Luhan mencengkram kemeja didadanya, Kai perlahan melepaskan bibir mambukkan Luhan. Membuat mereka berdua terngah terlebih Luhan yang mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

Pelayan yang masih setia berdri disana merasa pipi mereka memanas menyaksiakn adegan tadi, tidak terkecuali Luhan sendiri yang baru menyadari kalau tadi mereka dilihat oleh semua pelayan yang ada disana.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti siapapun asal kau tidak melawanku kali ini" bisik Kai ditelinga Luhan sambil mengulum sebentar daun telinga Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar nada berat di suara Kai hanya bisa merinding dan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Dia tau betul apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Nnghh Janganh-" Luhan menarik pelan rambut Kai yang kini mulai menjilati lehernya dan mulai menghisapnya sesekali.

Para pelayan yang masih setia disana tidak bergeming karena mereka memang tidak berani melakukan apapun mungkin sekedar berdehem agar kedua insan yang tidak tau tempat itu mencari tempat yang lebih aman agar tidak membuat orang lain bersusah payah menahan hasrat mereka juga(?)

"K-kaih kumohonh" Luhan berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari jangkaun Kai membuat namja berkulit tan itu merasa kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu untuk mengerjai leher Luhan

"Ssh sakit" Luhan meringis sakit saat Kai menjambak rambut belakangnya dengan kasar

"Kubilang jangan melawan Luhan, Kenapa kau tidak bisa menurut" Kai menggigit kasar bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka sampai mengeluarkan darah.

Melumat bibir Luhan yang berdarah dan menikmati rasa manis yang bercampur darah dari bibir mungil itu, tangannya tidak tinggal diam dan mulai meraba tonjolan kecil di dada Luhan

"Mphh-" Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena Kai menciuminya dengan kasar tanpa perduli rasa perih dibibirnya yang sudah bengkak

Luhan menahan tangan Kai yang mulai mencubiti kedua tititk sensitif didadanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkan kata kataku Luhan!" Kai yang memang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya atau tidak bisa menahan hal lainnya yang terasa menyiksa adiknya dibawah sana mendorong kasar tubuh Luan hingga punggungnya menabrak meja makan

"Akhh appo" Luhan meringis saat punggungnya terasa panas karena meabrak meja dengan kasar tapi sepertinya namja dihadapannya kini tidak perduli

"Kau yang memintanya Luhan, Kau yang membuatku berbuat kasar" Kai merobek kaos yang Luhan pakai dan menatap tubuh mulus Luhan terutama kedua tonjolan kecil yang kemerahan didada Luhan, tiba-tiba Kai merasa tenggorokannya kering dan ingin minum(?) minum susu Luhan lebih tepatnya(?)

"Tidak Kai, banyak orang, jangan hiks" Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada menutupi kedua nipelnya yang membuat Kai tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

Tapi Kai tidak akan pernah menghentikan kesenangannya hanya karena tangisan Luhan adalah kesenangannya bukan. Kai menepis kasar tangan Luhan dan langsung mengulum nipel Luhan

"Nghh Kaihh tidakh kumohonnhh"Kai mulai menjilatinya dan mengigitinya sesekali hingga nipel itu mulai mngeras dan semakin kemerahan, nipel yang satunya Kai cubiti tanpa ampun dengan tangannya.

"Akhhh mhh" Luhan tidak bisa menahannya, sentuhan Kai benar benar membuatnya mabuk, Luhan terus terusan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah sangat bengkak untuk menahan desahan laknat yang terus lolos dari mulutnya

Pelayan disana hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani melakukan apapun

Tangan Kai yang lainnya mulai meraba perut Luhan terus turun hingga kini sudah berada di depan junior mungil Luhan

"Ahhh-" Luhan tidak bisa menahan desahannya ssat tangan nakal Kai meremas juniornya dengan sengaja

Saat tangan Kai mulai membuka kancing celana Luhan, dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan melawan dan medorong dada Kai hingga kulumannya pada nipel Luhan terlepas

Kai menatap penuh amarah pada Luhan karena berani melawannya

"Hiks ini salah Kai, aku ini kakakmu" Luhan terisak dengan tubuh bergetar, Kai mendekat ke Luhan lagi dengan tatapan membunuh

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi mempunyai kakak sepertimu budak" Kai menampar pipi Luhan hingga memerah

"Kau ini hanya budak, sudah seharusnya menuruti semua perkataanku, dasar tidak tau diri" Kai menjambak rambut Luhan tanpa ampun, menulikan telinganya dari ringisan dan isakan namja itu, Kai sudah benar-benar berada dipuncak kekesalannya sekarang, dari pagi dia selalu menahan hasratnya dan adiknya sungguh tersiksa karena berkali kali keinginannya harus ditunda(?)

"Cih aku muak melihat muka menjijikkanmu ini budak" Kai melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Luhan dan mendorong tubuh mungil namja itu hingga tersungkur dilantai

Kemudian Kai langsung beranjak dari sana mnaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"Sial! sepertinya aku harus bersolo sebelum tidur untuk menidurkan adikku" batinnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar

Luhan masih menatap Kai hingga menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Hiks, Kai aku ini kakakmu hiks" Luhan hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis meratapi ketidakberdayaannya, Luhan merasakan perih dibibirnya ketika air matanya mengalir disana, merasakan dingin karena hari sudah larut malam dan bajunya sudah dirobek setengah oleh Kai dibagian dadanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan tuhan, hiks"Luhan memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana sambil terus menangis, membuat para pelayan disana menatapnya iba tapi mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

T

B

C

HOLA(?) terutama buat temen sebangsa seperjuangan seKaiLu shipper #ciumin(?)

ada yang masih nungguin ff abal ini? Ngak ada? Ok bye(?)

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sangat terlambat melanjutkan ff ini

Maklumlah orang sibuk xD

Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin riview ffnya, sebenarnya saya sudah malas lanjutin ff ini tapi kemaren iseng buka ternyata ada yang nungguin yaudah disempetin ngelanjutinnya mumpung semangat(?)

Riview lagi ok? atau nggak usah biar saya delete saja ff ini

makasih juga buat semua masukannya sangat membantu

Sekian dulu semoga ketemu lagi di next chapt yang entah kapan #plak

See ya mumumu buat readersdul yang nungguin ff ini #cipokin atu atu


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Don't Hate Me

Cast: ~ Kim Jong In

~ Lu Han

Pair: Kailu / KaiHan

Penulis: SeLuKai

Bab: 5 dari?

Tingkat: M

Genre: Angst, Terluka

************************ _ Prev_Don't Hate Me_Chapter 4 _ ********************** *

_"Hiks ini salah Kai, aku ini kakakmu" Luhan terisak dengan tubuh bergetar, Kai mendekat ke Luhan lagi dengan tatapan membunuh_

_"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi mempunyai kakak sepertimu budak" Kai menampar pipi Luhan hingga memerah_

_"Kau ini hanya budak, sudah seharusnya menuruti semua perkataanku, dasar tidak tau diri" Kai menjambak rambut luhan tanpa ampun, menulikan telinganya dari ringisan dan isakan namja itu, Kai sudah benar-benar berada dipuncak kekesalannya sekarang, dari pagi dia selalu menahan hasratnya dan adiknya sungguh tersiksa karena berkali kali keinginannya harus ditunda (?)_

_"Cih aku muak melihat muka menjijikkanmu ini budak" Kai melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Luhan dan mendorong tubuh mungil namja itu hingga tersungkur dilantai_

_Kemudian Kai langsung beranjak dari sana menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya_

_"Sial! sepertinya aku harus bersolo sebelum tidur untuk menidurkan adikku" batinnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar_

_Luhan masih menatap Kai hingga menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya._

_"Hiks, Kai aku ini kakakmu hiks" Luhan hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis meratapi ketidakberdayaannya, Luhan merasakan perih dibibirnya ketika air matanya mengalir disana, merasakan dingin karena hari sudah larut malam dan bajunya sudah dirobek setengah oleh Kai dibagian dadanya._

_"Apa yang harus kulakukan tuhan, hiks"Luhan memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana sambil terus menangis, membuat para pelayan disana menatapnya iba tapi mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa._

************************** _ Don't Hate Me_Chapter5 _ ********************* ***

"Ungh~" Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan rasa keram langsung ia rasakan disekujur tubuhnya terutama dibagian punggung dan tangannya. Ternyata dia tertidur di meja makan dan seiring pulihnya kesadaran Luhan, semua kejadian makan malam tadi segera berputar kembali dengan jelas dikepalanya.

Suara Jam besar di ruangan itu berdentang tiga kali dengan sangat nyaring di saat malam begini segera menyadarkan Luhan ternyata hari masih menunjukkan pukul 04:00 dinihari.

Sebelum sempat berpikir Luhan akan melanjutkan tidurnya dimana setelah ini ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, sekedar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa serak karena habis menangis.

Luhan sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu lemari pendingin yang ada di sudut ruangan karena cahaya yang hanya remang remang bias dari luar membuat nyalinya ciut dan membayangkan film horor yang sering ia tonton dulu saat masih kecil saat masih bersama keluarganya yang bahagia tentunya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah kesana membuka lemari es tersebut dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sana. Meminumnya dengan tenang sambil memejamkan mata sekedar mencoba menghilangkan penat yang menimpa dirinya.

"hmmpht-" Belum sempat Luhan menutup kembali pintu kulkas tersebut mulutnya sudah dibekap terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang. Luhan mulai gemetar dan memejamkan matanya tidak berani menerka kira kira setan apakah yang sedang mengganggunya. Sampai dia merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan sudah dipojokkan ke tembok sudut dapur tersebut, barulah Luhan memberanikan diri membuka matanya saat merasakan deru nafas memburu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hmmpt-" Suara teriakan tertahan segera terdengar dari mulut Luhan yang masih di bungkam oleh si pelaku. Hanya mata yang melotot yang bisa Luhan ekspresikan sebagai respon atas siapa orang yang tengah membekap dan memenjarakannya di antara tubuhnya dan tembok sekarang.

"Sstt.. jangan berisik" Luhan merinding saat bisikan itu sengaja dibuat seseduktif mungkin ditelinganya.

Tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat dan merasakan tubuhnya membeku ditambah udara malam yang memang dingin saat itu. Perlahan bekapan dimulutnya terlepas. Luhan mencoba menetralkan nafasnyan sambil menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani lagi menatap orang dihadapannya.

"K-kai" Ya dia sudah sadar kalau yang dihadapannya bukan hantu atau sejenisnya. Walaupun pencahayaan yang sangat minim Luhan sadar kalau orang ini adalah orang yang sangat ia takuti _adik tirinya sendiri_.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab bitch" Kai menggerakkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi sampai kedagu lalu ke leher sampai ke kaos Luhan yang sudah dia sobek semalam.

"Kau berusaha menggodaku hm? Seksi" Bisiknya dengan nada berat tepat di wajah Luhan

Luhan baru menyadari tercium aroma alkohol yang sangat kentara dari mulut namja berkulit tan itu, dan betapa bodohnya Luhan baru menyadari kalau ternyata Kai hanya memakai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya dan rambutnya masih sedikit basah.

'_apakah dia baru mandi_?' batin Luhan mengabaikan rasa takutnya

"Ya bitch kau benar" Kai memamerkan smirknya yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Luhan walaupn hanya sebentar karena Luhan langsung menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, tubuhku panas..mandi pun tidak berguna-" Kai mengambil jeda sebentar dan kemudian mengelus leher Luhan

"Kau tau kenapa hm?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kai mulai mengendus lehernya. Luhan sadar betul ada yang tidak beres dengan Kai saat ini. Tatapannya tidak fokus mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol atau memang Kai tidak pernah memperlakukan Luhan dengan waras(?)

"Itu Karenamu bitch, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab" Kai menekankan kalimat perkalimatnya. walaupun tidak menggunakan nada tinggi tapi mampu membuat Luhan berkali lipat menjadi takut saat ini.

"Ta-TAPI A-ku-"

"Sstt... tidak ada penolakan bitch jangan membuatku marah" tanpa persetujuan Luhan, Kai langsung meraup bibir mungil Luhan. Menghisapnya dengan ganas dan melumatnya dengan kasar penuh nafsu.

"mmphh-" Luhan meremas kuat ujung bajunya sendiri menahan perang antara batin dan hatinya yang ingin menolak dan mendorong Kai untuk berhenti, tapi logikanya berkata hal lebih buruk akan menimpanya kalau ia melakukan hal tersebut.

Kai tidak memperdulikan bibir Luhan yang kembali berdarah karena bekas gigitannya yang kembali ia hisap dengan kuat membuat sang pemilik meringis tertahan. Yang Kai tau rasa panas yang ia tahan dalam tubuhnya semakin menyiksa dan hanya dengan bibir Luhan saja sudah bisa menawarnya(?) membuat Kai tidak sabaran dan mulai menyobek kaos yang Luhan pakai hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya tanpa melapas tautan bibirnya dengan Luhan.

"Hmphht mphh-" Merasakan pukulan kecil didadanya yang sudah melemah membuat Kai mau tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Luhan membuka mulutnya dan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Good Boy" Kai mengelus saliva yang entah milik siapa yang mengalir dari dagu Luhan sampai ke lehernya

"Jangan menolak, aku akan berbaik hati padamu kali ini, bitch" Kai mulai menjilat saliva di dagu luhan lalu turun sampai ke leher putihnya, menyesap dan mengisap leher tersebut sampai meninggalkan banyak bekas merah keunguan disana.

"nghh-" Luhan refleks menggit bibirnya yang kembali berdarah saat desahannya tidak tertahankan karena Kai dengan sengaja merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menekan miliknya yang sudah menegang dibawah sana dengan milik Luhan.

"ahh- ngh~" belum sempat Luhan menahan hasratnya di bawah sana, satu kenikmatan lain kembali tidak bisa ia tahan saat bibir Kai yang basah meanjakan tonjolan kecil di dadanya secara bergantian. Bunyi kecipak dari bibir Kai terdengan dengan jelas ditelinga Luhan seolah dia sedang menyusui pada niple ibunya.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutuh saat mengingat tentang ibunya dan kewarasannya seolah kembali saat senyuman ibunya tergambar dengan jelas di kepalanya.

"Shh- K-kaih hentikan-" Luhan mencoba menjauhkan kepala Kai yang masih asik menghisap niplenya yang sudah menegang. Luhan sendiri mengakui kalau tubuhnya sudah terangsang dan menikmati perlakuan Kai. Tapi ini salah,Luhan harus menghentikannya

"K-kaihh hentikanhh!" dengan semua tenaga yang ia kumpulkan, Luhan berhasil mendorong Kai yang sedang lengah dan menghentikan aksi menghisap niple Luhan.

Kai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan membunuhnya

"Beraninya kau menolakku hm?" Kai kembali menrapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan dan memenjarakannya diantara kedua tangannya dan dinding yang dingin.

"Kau yang memilihnya Luhan-" Kai menekan miliknya yang sudah sangat mengeras dengan sengaja ke milik Luhan hingga membuat Luhan meringis tertahan.

"Kau yang menginginkan aku berbuat kasar padamu!" Kai berteriak di depan wajah Luhan penuh amarah.

"Beraninya kau membuatku tersiksa seperti ini hm?" Kai menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Luhan dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus tatapan penuh nafsunya pada Luhan yang memejamkan matanya menahan desahan dan isakannya karena perlakuan Kai.

"ma-maaf Kai" getaran di tubuh Luhan jelas kentara dan ketakutannya pada Kai terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang terbata, atau Luhan memang selalu takut menghadapi orang yang satu ini.

"apa? Sudah Kubilang hm jangan pernah menyebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu ini" kai mencengkram dagu Luhan tanpa perduli ringisan Luhan, Kai melumat bibir itu sebentar lalu tangannya turun meraba paha Luhan.

"ma-maaf tuan hiks, tapi ini salah-" Luhan tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya saat tangan Kai sudah masuk kedalam celananya dan meremas pelan miliknya di dalam sana.

Tanpa aba aba, Kai sudah menurunkan celana Luhan sampai ke bawah membuat Luhan tidak memakai sehelai benangpun sekarang.

Kai mengutuk pencahayaan yang sangat minim yang membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapannya saat ini.

"jangan tuan hiks kumohon" Luhan menahan tangan Kai yang mulai mengocok miliknya yang sudah menegang, Luhan akui tubuhnya sangat menginginkan ini tapi hatinya benar benar menolak membuat hanya rasa sakit sesak yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"bitch- berhentilah bersifat munafik, tubuhmu menikmati ini" Kai mengeluarkan smirknya dan mempercepat kocokannya pada milik Luhan.

"Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai dan membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak ada satu desahan pun bercampur isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Melihat itu Kai semakin geram, ia ingin mendengarkan desahan dari mulut Luhan yang bagaikan alarm penyemangat untuk dirinya.

Kai menjilati nipple Luhan dan memainkan niple satunya dengan tangannya yang bebas tanpa menghentikan kocokannya pada milik Luhan yang sudah semakin menegang.

"NGHMPPH-" tubuh Luhan mengejang dengan mata yang terpejam erat saat mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

"Nikmat kan bitch?" Kai mendesis dan menepis tangan Luhan yang terus membekap mulutnya sendiri. Kai dapat melihat darah yang mengalir dari bibir mungil itu karena pemiliknya sengaja menggigitnya dengan sangat kuat agar desahannya tidak lolos. Amarah Kai semakin menjadi menyadari hal itu.

"Kau benar benar mengujiku hm?" Kai melepaskan handuk yang sedari tadi melilit dipinggangnya.

Luhan yang masih berusaha menetralkan napasnya dibuat panik akan hal itu, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap memohon pada Kai.

"Kau yang memintanya bitch!" Kai mendorong Luhan hingga terusungkur kelantai.

Tanpa rasa kasihan, Kai menjambak rambut belakang Luhan hingga membuat sang pemilik mendongak menampilkan mata rusanya yang sudah basah.

"menungginglah bitch- akan kubuat kau mendesah dan jangan coba coba menahannya" Kai menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Hiks ku mohon tuan jangan lakukan ini aku mohon" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, air matanya terus mengalir dan isakannya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"shit-!" Kai yang sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi karena adiknya sudah begitu banyak menderita, dia tidak akan menerima penolakan lagi kali ini, tapi melihat Luhan yang begitu tidak siap membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk membobol keperjakaan(?) kakak tirinya itu.

"sialan! akan kubuat mulutmu bungkam kalau begitu" tanpa aba aba Kai langsung mencengkram dagu namja mungil itu yang maisih terisak hingga mulutnya terbuka.

"shh-" Kai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut hangat Luhan yang basah karena sedang menagis. Luhan yang terkejut dengan perlakuan kai membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha mengeluarkan milik Kai dari mulutnya. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena Kai menahan kepalanya dan terus menekan masuk miliknya hingga ke tenggorokan Luhan membuat airmatanya terus mengalir.

"Hisap bitch kalau tidak akan kurobek holemu! Ahh-" Dengan mengikuti nalurinya dan isakan tertahan Luhan mulai menghisap milik Kai yang memenuhi mulutnya dengan susah payah.

"ahh shh- hangath" Kai tidak sabaran dan memaju mundurkan juniornya di mulut Luhan yang kecil, dia ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih.

Mengikuti nalurinya dan memikirkan kata Kai yang akan merobek holenya, luhan pun mengikuti memaju mundurkan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan Kai sambil terus menghisap milik Kai dalam mulutnya yang hangat.

"Sahh A-ah bitch!" Kai menjambak kasar rambut Luhan dan mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dan memuntahkan benihnya dimulut Luhan.

Kai menarik miliknya keluar dari mulut Luhan membuat Luhan membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan semua cairan Kai yang memmenuhi mulutnya karena membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Bitch! Telan!" Kai menggeram melihat tingkah Luhan, dia sengera menjilati semua cairannya yang keluar dari dada,leher dan dagu Luhan. Dan segera mencium Luhan membagi cairannya dan menjambak rambut Luhan sebagai isyarat Luhan harus menerima dan menelannya. Luhan yang sudah kelelahan pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima cairan tersebut dan menelannya.

Setelah melumat dan menghisap bibir Luhan sebentar, Kai pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"uhuk-uhuk" Luhan dengan susah payah menahan muntahnya karena rasa aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan di lidahnya. Luhan terus menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Kai yang mungkin sangat marah karena ia ingin memuntahkan cairan Kai.

Tapi beberapa detik berlangsung tidak terjadi apa-apa. Saat Luhan berniat mendongak untuk melihat Kai, telinganya terlebih dahulu terasa menghangat karena hembusan nafas seseorang.

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan sebaik ini, dan tidak ada penolakan!" Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan memeluk tubuhnya seiring dengan langkah kaki yang ia rasakan semakin menjauh dari dapur tempatnya terduduk tanpa sehelai benangpun sekarang.

######################### _ Don't Hate Me_Chapter5 _ ###################### #

"Hey Lu-" Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya sebagai respon dari siapa yang menghampirinya di jam makan siang seperti ini.

"Bisa saya duduk disini?"

"kk- tentu saja chanyeol-shhi" Luhan menahan sedikit tertawanya melihat tingkah geli orang dihadapannya yang memperlakukannya seperti bosnya.

"oh iya mau pesan apa lu?" Luhan berpikir sebentar kemudian menggeleng

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

"Kau belum makan kan dari pagi? Kenapa tidak pesan apapun?" Chanyeol menggaruk dagunya.

Luhan kemudaian menatap sekeliling lalu menatap chanyeol dan kemudian mengisaratkan chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Luhan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol sambil menutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

"sebenarnya aku lupa seharusnya tidak ke sini, um.. aku tidak punya uang untuk memesan makanan" Luhan membisikkan dengan sangat pelan pada Chanyeol, namun karena telinga Chanyeol yang sangat lebar(?) ia masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"ppfttt.. HAHAHAHA..." tanpa tahu tempat, karena Chanyeol memang orangnya tidak tau malu/? Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal.. ekspresi pertama dan kepada orang pertama yang berani ia perlihatkan.

Luhan menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya saat menyadari kalau mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, bahkan yang lalu lalang di sekitar kantin tersebut sempat berhenti sebentar dan memperhatikan mereka.

Chanyeol menyadari kekonyolannya dan membungkukkan badannya pada sekeliling.

"ehem jadi begini Lu-" Chanyeol meniru aksi Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan sambil menutup dengan kedua telepak tangannya kemudian berbisik, sekilas mereka akan terlihat seperti sedang- ehem- berciuman,

"aku yang akan traktir" Luhan segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"tapi aku tidak berhutang kan?" Chanyeol kembali menahan tawanya dan mengangguk. Membuat Luhan langsung mengambil buku menu yang ada dihadapannya dan memilih pesananannya dengan bingung, karena begitu banyak menu makanan yang ingin ia cicipi disana, membuat Chanyeol ingin menelan Luhan saja sebagai makan siangnya kali ini. namun tentu itu takkan terjadi.

Luhan akan sangat kenyang makan siang kali ini.

######################### _ Don't Hate Me_Chapter5 _ ###################### #

"Tidak punya tangan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?!" Luhan langsung terlonjak kaget saat memasuki ruangan kerja Kai

Pasalnya dari pagi Kai tidak ada di kantor, dia ada rapat di luar kantor dengan rekan bisnisnya yang lain dan jadwalnya menunjukkan sorelah baru ia akan kembali ke kantor. Dan Luhan memang bersukur atas itu karena ia masih trauma dengan kejadian semalam dan memang ingin menghindari Kai untuk sementara.

"ma-maaf tuan, a-aku pikir tuan belum kembali" ucap Luhan takut takut sambil menunduk.

Kai bangkit dari kursinya entah sejak kapan emosinya sudah tersulut dan menatap Luhan penuh amarah.

"jadi kau senang kalau aku tidak ada hm?" Kai menjambak rambut belakang Luhan membuat sang pemilik mendongak ke arahnya namun segera memejamkan matanya.

"bu-bukan begitu tuan-"

"bitch, makan siangmu menyenangkan sekali hm sampai lupa cara mengetuk pintu?" Kai mendekatnya wajahnya pada wajah Luhan dan mengelus bibir Luhan yang bengkak dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sekilas kejadian semlam tergambar kembali di kepalanya membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri dan segera melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar.

Sementara itu Luhan sedang berpikir bagaimana Kai bisa tau tentang makan siangnya yang menjadi hal paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya semenjak ia masuk ke istana nerakanya Kai.

Merasa nafasnya mulai tercekat Luhan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan refleks memukul mukul dada bidang Kai yang sepertinya tidak berniat melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya.

"mphh- mpphh" Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Kai dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan sedikit basah karena kehabisan oksegen, tapi Kai membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan meremehkan seolah tidak peduli kalau ia bisa membunuh Luhan saat itu juga.

Seiring melemahnya pukulan Luhan di dadanya, Kai semakin semangat menghisap bibir Luhan, melumat bibir yang bengkak dan memerah itu secara bergantian dengan rakus dan sesekali menelusupkan lidahnya kesana.

Luhan sudah pasrah dan pukulannya di dada Kai sudah berhenti, tangannya sudah terkulai disisi tubuhnya dan saat itu juga matanya mulai terpejam.

"huftt haah haaah-" Kai melepaskan tautannya dan memamerkan smirknya dan menahan tubuh Luhan sebelum sempat terjatuh.

Luhan meraup oksegen sebanyak banyaknya dan mencengkram bahu Kai agar tidak terjatuh. Kai dengan senang hati melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mungil Luhan dan mengelusnya sesekali.

"itu hukuman karena tidak mengetuk pintu dan makan siang penuh kebahagiaan dengan namja lain!" bisiknya di telinga Luhan sambil menjilati telinga Luhan.

"Dan ini-" Kai meremas kuat milik Luhan yang masih berbalut celana.

"hukuman karena kau tidak mebalas ciumanku, selanjutnya kalau tidak ingin kejaidan ini terulang kau harus membalasnya budakku" Kai menjambak kembali rambut Luhan yang kini sudah bisa bernafas normal kembali

"mengerti tidak?!" Kai memperkuat remasannya pada adik kecil Luhan yang membuat Luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum Kai berbuat semakin jauh.

"bagus" Kai melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan dan mendorongnya kasar, untung Luhan bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Lalu Kai beranjak keluar dari ruangannya sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik dan tubuhnya mulai memanas, ada reaksi aneh ditubuhnya setiap berdekatan dengan Luhan.

"arggh sial kenapa begini? Aku seharusnya hanya menyiksanya kenapa aku yang tersiksa dan seperti ini?" Kai mengacak rambutnya kasar

Ditambah memikirkan emosinya yang tiba tiba tersulut saat tadi tidak sengaja melewati kantin dan melihat Luhan seperti sedang berciuman dengan Chanyeol, saat itu juga dia sudah berniat akan menghukum Luhan dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan dengan merobek holenya yang sempit itu(?)

"shit! memikirkannya saja membuatku kembali mengeras" Kai mengusap mukanya kasar tidak memperdulikan tatapan karyawannya yang mencuri pandang kepadanya karena baru pertama kali ini Kai lewat dengan gaya tidak elit seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak Kai, ini tidak bisa terjadi, kendalikan dirimu dan sakiti dia" tekat Kai dalam hati.

T

B

C

?

Next? / delet?

/

AN :

Hehe halooo... jumpa lagi dengan saya long time no see/? *nyengir

Sebelumnya saya selaku istri keduanya kai#ditimpuk

mohon maap yang sekecil kecilnya pada kalian kalian my babe/? Yang masih nungguin ff ini /ga ada woy :'v

sebenarnya udah lupa sama ff ini /plak

secara updatenya may 2015 :'v yasalam ternyata masih ada satu dua orang yang gagal mupon dari ff ini /g

karena baca komenannya ada yg minta dilanjut berhubung seminggu ini ada waktu luang juga #curcol

jadi sempetin lanjutin deh yang entah apa jadinya ini dan juga maap kalau bahasanya aneh, kebalik balik, juga maap buat para typo/? Yang berkeliaran tanpa ijin.

udah gitu aja.. sekali lagi maap banget ya karena udah nelantarin kalin :'v

eh ff ini maksudnya

monggo di rcl lagi dan selalu terima masukan dan saran.. tapi jangan di bash ya aku orangnya baperan soalnya/? /g

see you lagi kapan kapan :'v yang entah kapan :'v tapi kalau ada yg nungguin pasti aku usahain lanjut ga tega soalnya digantung itu ga enak hiks cukup jemuran aja yang digantung kan/apa ini


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Don't Hate Me**

**Cast : ~Kim Jong In/Kai**

**~Lu Han**

**~Oh Sehun**

**~Park Chanyeol**

**~/Find Other Cast/?**

**Pair : KaiLu/KaiHan**

**Author : SeLuKai**

**Chapter : 6 of ?**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst,Hurt**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**######################################_Prev_Don't_Hate Me_Chapter5_########################################**

_"Tidak punya tangan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?" Luhan langsung terlonjak kaget saat memasuki ruangan kerja Kai_

_Pasalnya dari pagi Kai tidak ada di kantor, dia ada rapat di luar kantor dengan rekan bisnisnya yang lain dan jadwalnya menunjukkan sorelah baru ia akan kembali ke kantor. Dan Luhan memang bersukur atas itu karena ia masih trauma dengan kejadian semalam dan memang ingin menghindari Kai untuk sementara._

_"ma-maaf tuan, a-aku pikir tuan belum kembali" ucap Luhan takut takut sambil menunduk._

_Kai bangkit dari kursinya, entah sejak kapan emosinya sudah tersulut dan menatap Luhan penuh amarah._

_"jadi kau senang kalau aku tidak ada hm?" Kai menjambak rambut belakang Luhan membuat sang pemilik mendongak ke arahnya namun segera memejamkan matanya._

_"bu-bukan begitu tuan-"_

_"bitch!, makan siangmu menyenangkan sekali hm sampai lupa cara mengetuk pintu?" Kai mendekatnya wajahnya pada wajah Luhan dan mengelus bibir Luhan yang bengkak dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sekilas kejadian semalam tergambar kembali di kepalanya membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri dan segera melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar._

_Sementara itu, Luhan sedang berpikir bagaimana Kai bisa mengetahui tentang makan siangnya yang menjadi hal paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya semenjak ia masuk ke nerakanya Kai._

_Merasa nafasnya mulai tercekat Luhan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan refleks memukul mukul dada bidang Kai yang sepertinya tidak berniat melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya._

_"mphh- mpphh" Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Kai dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan sedikit basah karena kehabisan oksegen, tapi Kai membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan meremehkan seolah tidak peduli kalau ia bisa membunuh Luhan saat itu juga._

_Seiring melemahnya pukulan Luhan di dadanya, Kai semakin semangat menghisap bibir Luhan, melumat bibir yang bengkak dan memerah itu secara bergantian dengan rakus dan sesekali menelusupkan lidahnya kesana._

_Luhan sudah pasrah dan pukulannya di dada Kai sudah berhenti, tangannya sudah terkulai disisi tubuhnya dan saat itu juga matanya mulai terpejam._

_"huftt haah haaah-" Kai melepaskan tautannya dan memamerkan smirknya dan menahan tubuh Luhan sebelum sempat terjatuh._

_Luhan meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya dan mencengkram bahu Kai agar tidak terjatuh. Kai dengan senang hati melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mungil Luhan dan mengelusnya sesekali._

_"itu hukuman karena tidak mengetuk pintu dan makan siang penuh kebahagiaan dengan namja lain" bisiknya di telinga Luhan sambil menjilati telinga Luhan._

_"Dan ini-" Kai meremas kuat milik Luhan yang masih berbalut celana._

_"hukuman karena kau tidak mebalas ciumanku, selanjutnya kalau tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang kau harus membalasnya budakku" Kai menjambak rambut Luhan yang kini sudah bisa bernafas normal kembali_

_"mengerti tidak?!" Kai memperkuat remasannya pada adik kecil Luhan yang membuat Luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum Kai berbuat semakin jauh._

_"bagus" Kai melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan dan mendorongnya kasar, untung Luhan bisa menjaga keseimbangannya._

_._

_._

_Lalu Kai beranjak keluar dari ruangannya sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik dan tubuhnya mulai memanas, ada reaksi aneh ditubuhnya setiap berdekatan dengan Luhan._

_"arggh sial kenapa begini? Aku seharusnya menyiksanya, kenapa aku yang tersiksa seperti ini?" Kai mengacak rambutnya kasar_

_Ditambah memikirkan emosinya yang tiba tiba tersulut saat tadi tidak sengaja melewati kantin dan melihat Luhan seperti sedang berciuman dengan Chanyeol, saat itu juga dia sudah berniat akan menghukum Luhan dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan dengan merobek holenya yang sempit itu(?)_

_"shit! memikirkannya saja membuatku kembali mengeras" Kai mengusap mukanya kasar tidak memperdulikan tatapan karyawannya yang mencuri pandang kepadanya karena baru pertama kali ini Kai lewat dengan gaya tidak elit seperti sekarang ini._

_"tidak Kai, ini tidak boleh terjadi,kendalikan dirimu dan sakiti dia" tekat Kai dalam hati._

_._

_._

***********************************************_Don't_Hate_Me_Chapter#6_************************************************

**"aku pu-lang"**

**"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENERIMANYA!" langkah kaki Kai kecil yang baru memasuki usia ke sepuluhnya itu terhenti begitu saja melihat wanita yang ia panggil dengan eomma itu sedang menangis histeris dan berteriak di depan suaminya.**

**"Mengertilah posisiku, Aku sudah menelantarkan mereka selama 12 tahun, dia sedang sakit keras Zy-" Namja tinggi yang Kai panggil dengan Appa itu mendekati wanita yang sudah kalut dihadapannya dan mencoba menenangkannya.**

**"Aku mohon Minho, tetaplah bersamaku ya? Aku tidak akan pernah rela berbagi kau dengan orang lain, terutama pada wanita jalang itu" Suzy mengelus pipi suaminya dengan bergetar dan dengan tatapan penuh harap.**

**"berhentilah memanggilnya jalang, dia tidak bersalah " namja yang merupakan pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim itu mencoba menahan emosinya.**

**"dan aku akan tetap pergi kesana, aku tidak akan bisa menebus dosaku selama ini kalau aku mengabaikannya setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran ini Zy-"**

**"Kau jahat Kim Min Ho, apakah kau tidak pernah sayang padaku? Pada Kai anak kita? Apakah kau akan meninggalkan kami hanya demi Wanita jalang di China sana dan anak haramnya itu?"**

**"PLAK!" Kali ini Min Ho sudah kehilangan kesabarannya mendengar wanita yang sampai saat ini masih ia cintai terus di hina dan di rendahkan oleh istrinya.**

**Anak kecil yang sedari tadi hanya menonton adegan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya dari jauh mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat melihat wanita yang sangat ia sayangi itu ditampar oleh appanya sendiri dan air mata tidak berhenti membasahi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan appanya.**

**"sudah kubilang Zy-, dia bukan jalang!" Kim Min Ho mengacak rambutnya frustrasi dan menatap Suzy dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah menamparnya**

**"Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu dan Kai anak kita, Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyakiti mereka lebih banyak lagi" Minho Mengelus pipi Suzy yang baru ia tampar, lalu mengusap air mata wanita cantik itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.**

**"jangan pergi" Suzy Memejamkan mata dan memeluk erat suaminya sambil terisak.**

**"Maafkan aku sayang-" Min Ho mencium kening istrinya lama lalu perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka.**

**Ia berbalik dan berjalan melangkah menuju pintu sebelum sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya**

**"tidak Min Ho, kau tidak boleh pergi hiks-" Suzy menangis hebat dipunggung Min ho**

**"Maafkan aku sekali lagi, aku akan membagi waktu dan berkunjung sesering mungkin kesini" Dengan itu Min Ho melepaskan tangan Suzy dan melanjutkan langkahnya.**

**"Appa-" Kai yang dari tadi hanya diam ahirnya memberanikan diri menghalangi jalan Min Ho yang tinggal beberapa langkah dari pintu keluar.**

**"Jagoan Appa," Min Ho berjongkok dan menatap putra tunggalnya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dan tas yang masih menggantung di punggungnya lalu mengacak pelan rambutnya.**

**"Appa Harus pergi, Kai jaga eomma ya" Min Ho menahan tangisnya.**

**"Appa jangan pergi, Kalau appa pergi eomma akan menangis" Kai kecil memeluk appanya**

**"Maapkan appa nak- appa harus pergi," Minho melepas pelukannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dan menyalakan mobil yang sudah disiapkan.**

**Suzy jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak dan menangis dengan sangat pilu mendengar suara mobil Min Ho sudah meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka.**

**"Baiklah pergilah Min Ho, tapi ku pastikan inilah terahir kali kau melihatku!" Teriak Suzy histeris, namun sayang Min Ho sudah tidak dapat mendengarnya lagi.**

**"Eomma jangan menangis" Kai kecil menghampiri Suzy dan mengusap air matanya.**

**"Anak eomma hiks" Suzy memeluk erat putra satu-satunya dan terus menangis.**

**"appa jahat nak appa- appamu tidak menyayangi kita" Suzy terus menangis dan Kai kecil mengusap punggung eommanya mencoba menenangkannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Suzy tidak pernah tersenyum lagi, senyum yang dulu bisa menghangatkan hati Kai karena mengetahui eommanya sangat bahagia bersama dengan appanya.**

**"eomma, makanlah sedikit" Kai berusaha menyuapkan bubur yang ia bwa pada eommanya yang hanya menatap kosong dari balkon tempatnya duduk sekarang, seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang.**

**"eomma tidak lapar" Suzy menjawab dengan lemah, air mata kembali menetes dari pipinya yang semakin tirus.**

**Sudah sebulan ini dia tidak teratur makan dan setiap hari hanya memandangi jendela dan duduk di balkon menunggu orang yang sangat ia cintai akan kembali padanya, kembali ke rumah mereka.**

**"dia berbohong Kai" Kai kecil menghela napas dalam dan berjongkok di depan eommanya sambil mengusap air matanya. Sangat tegar untuk anak seumuran Kai yang kuat menghadapi masalah yang menimpa keluarganya dan terus berusaha menenangkan eommanya.**

**eommanya terlihat sangat kurus dan menderita, sudah seperti mayat hidup, sangat berbeda dengan eommanya sebelum kejadian itu, Suzy adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan sedikit cerewet, Kai merindukan masa-masa itu.**

**"Dia memang tidak pernah menyayangi eomma, eomma sadar itu, tapi dengan memilikinya disamping eomma saja, itu sudah cukup" Suzy menatap putranya yang diam mendengarkan dan terus mengusap air matanya.**

**"eomma tau kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti ini sayang," Suzy mengusap rambut Kai dan terisak**

**"ini semua karena wanita jalang itu Kai, karena dia.. kalau bukan karena dia, appamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita, appamu akan tetap disisi eomma" Suzy semakin terisak dan tatapan ksosongnya kini berubah jadi tatapan benci.**

**"saat kau besar nanti, kau harus membalaskan rasa sakit eomma nak, rasa sakit yang eomma alami" Kai menatap eommanya yang terlihat begitu rapuh.**

**"eomma tidak bisa hidup tanpa appamu nak, eomma tersiksa karena terus merindukannya setiap detik, dan karena wanita jalang itu bahkan dia tidak pernah mengabari eomma dan tidak menepati janjinya untuk mengunjungi kita" Suzy menarik Kai kecil kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup kepalanya.**

**"ada Kai eomma, Kai akan menjaga eomma, Kai tidak akan membiarkan eomma menangis terus" Kai memeluk eommanya dengan erat.**

**"Maapkan eomma sayang, hiks"Suzy semakin terisak.**

**"Kalau Kai sudah besar nanti, Kai akan membuat orang itu menderita eomma, orang yang sudah membuat eomma menangis"**

**"eomma akan berhenti menangis kalau anak eomma melakukan itu" Suzy menepis air matanya yang terus jatuh dan tersenyum mencium kepala putranya.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**"eomma, eomma di dalam?" Kai kecil mengetuk pintu kamar eommanya.**

**"eomma belum makan malam, eomma belum boleh tidur" Kai kecil terus mengetuk pintu kamar eommanya namun tidak ada jawaban.**

**"eomma Kai masuk ya kalau eomma tidak mau keluar" Kai pun membuka knop pintu kamar tersebut dan tidak dikunci.**

**"eomma-" Kai mengernyitkan kening melihat eommanya tidak merespon dan duduk membelakanginya di balik tempat tidurnya.**

**"Eomma-" saat Kai mendekat dan menyentuh bahu eommanya dari belakang eommanya terkulai lemas dan terjatuh di lantai.**

**Kai bergetar dan membeku melihat eommanya yang sudah memucat dengan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah berlumuran darah dan tepat didekat tangannya ada pisau kecil yang tergeletak.**

**"eomma-" dengan bergetar Kai mengguncang pelan tubuh ibunya.**

**"eommaa" Kai mulai terisak melihat ibunya tidak bergerak dan sudah kaku.**

**"EOMMMAAA!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*********************************************_Don't_Hate_Me_Chapter#6_*************************************************

"Haah Hhaah" Kai terbangun dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak,

Setiap kali ia bermimpi tentang kenangan masa lalunya yang paling menyakitkan dadanya akan terasa sesak.

"apa eomma belum tenang disana hm?" Kai mengambil pigura poto eommanya yang ia letakkan di meja nakas tepat disebelah ranjangnya.

"maapkan Kai lalai eomma, Kai akan segera mengembalikan senyum eomma hm?" Kai mengecup poto wanita yang sedang tersenyum itu dan kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk poto itu.

Dalam hati Kai sudah memantapkan niatnya dan benar benar akan menghilangkan hati nuraninya untuk terus menyakiti Luhan.

.

.

********************************************_Don't_Hate_Me_Chapter#6_***************************************************

"Hosh- Hosh" Deru nafas memburu terus keluar dari mulut mungil namja bermata rusa itu.

Kakinya terasa sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melanjutkan langkahnya,

"ah kakiku-" Luhan berhenti sebentar dan bersandar pada tembok didekatnya dan menetralkan nafasnya.

'_Mulai hari ini kau tidak boleh menggunakan lift, kau harus menggunakan tangga darurat untuk sampai ke ruanganku'_

'_awas kalau kau berani membantahku Luhan, dan ingat tidak boleh terlambat'_

"Haah" Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya untuk menguatkan dirinya mengingat perkataan Kai tadi pagi saat mereka di mobil dalam perjalanan ke kantor.

"pasti bisa Luhan" Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mau menghitung berapa anak tangga lagi yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai ke ruangan Kai yang berada entah di lantai berapa, Luhan menyesal tiak pernah memperhatikannya sebelumnya.

"Brukk" Luhan terjatuh bersamaan dengan tablet yang hancur dihadapannya.

"Maaf, Maaf, sungguh aku tidak sengaja" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya berkali kali untuk meminta maaf.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat orang yang baru ia tabrak itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Luhan untuk berdiri, padahal Luhan sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau orang ini akan membbentaknya atau bahkan menghajarnya. Mungkin karena sering diperlakukan kasar oleh Kai, membuat Luhan trauma akan diperlakukan Kasar apabila berbuat Kesalahan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" Luhan kembali membungkuk pada orang di hadapannya dan sekilas menatap gedget mahal yang sudah hancur itu yang dipungut oleh tangan kekar namja didepannya.

"aku tidak menerima maap, sayang sekali" Ucap bibir tipisnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"A-aku tau, aku akan betanggung jawab" Ucap Luhan gugup

"hmm penawaran yang bagus, kalau begitu bisa kau menggantinya?" Namja itu menggoyangkan gedget yang sudah rusak itu

"glup" Luhan menelan Ludahnya kasar

"be- berapa harganya?" Luhan menatap cemas dan memperhatikan kira kira nominal berapa yang akan terucap dari bibir kecil dan tipis namja tinggi ini, Luhan sadar betul pasti tidak murah terutama untuk seorang Luhan Yang tidak memiliki sepeserpun uang semenjak tinggal di rumah Kai. Wah Luhan baru sadar kalau dirinya mungkin adalah orang termiskin di dunia, sekilas Luhan merasa kalau memang Kai lah yang sudah menghidupinya sampai sekarang walaupun dengan banyak penderitaan.

"tidak mahal sebenarnya, tapi file yang ada di dalamnya adalah file penting yang aku yakin kau bayar dengan nyawamu pun belum bisa diganti" secara Refleks Luhan mundur satu langkuh menjauhi namja itu dan menatapnya takut.

"hahahah aku tidak sekejam itu" Namja itu mendekat pada Luhan dan mengulurkan Lagi tangannya.

"Se Hun" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum membuat rasa takut Luhan mulai luntur

"Lu Han" Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dan menjabatnya dengan takut-takut.

"jadi bagaimana aku menebusnya?" Luhan mengembalikan topik awal yang menjadi masalah baru dalam hidupnya sekarang.

"Hmm bagaimana ya?" sehun mengetukkan jarinya di dagu dan berpikir.

"Aku-"

"Lu kau terlambat, Kai sudah menunggumu" perkataan Luhan terpotong dengan Chanyeol yang menghampirinya terburu buru dan dengan wajah cemas.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi" Luhan langsung mengikuti Chanyeol yang menariknya.

"Nanti kita bicarakan di kantin saat jam makan siang, aku tunggu" Teriak Sehun sebelum Luhan menghilang dari hadapannya karena berlari.

.

.

**********************************************_Don't_Hate_Me_Chapter#6_*************************************************

"Maap aku terlambat," Luhan memasuki ruangan Kai dengan keadaan berantakan dan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Kai menatap datar pada Luhan yang membungkuk dan memperhatikan deru nafas namja bermata rusa itu yang berantakan terlihat dari bahunya yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"Siapa yang mengatakan Kau boleh terlambat hm?" Kai bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Luhan.

"A-aku tidak akan mengulanginya" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kai sudah tepat dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau harus dihukum kan?" Kai mendorong Luhan ketembok dan memenjarakannya disana.

Luhan meremas ujung bajunya kuat-kuat kemudian mengangguk.

Kai memperhatikan penampilan Luhan yang sangat berantakan, jangan Lupakan kemeja atasnya yang sudah basah karena keringat akibat olah raganya menaiki tangga pagi ini.

"Lepaskan bajumu" Kai mengelus pipi Luhan dan berbisik di telinganya membuat Luhan bergidik.

"ta-tapi" Luhan mendongak menatap Kai.

"kau melawanku budakku?" Kai mencengkram dagu Luhan dengan kuat membuatnya tidak bisa bicara.

Sebelum Kai semakin marah, Luhan dengan menahan air matanya mulai membuka kancinng kemejanya satu persatu.

Kai tersenyum menang melihat itu.

"Aku bilang lepaskan Luhan, bukan membuka kancingnya!" Luhan memjamkan matanya karena Kai membentaknya.

Ia melepaskan kemejanya dan kini bagian atasnya sudah tidak memakai apapun.

"good boy" Kai mengelus leher Luhan dan meniupnya sebentar.

"aku belum sarapan Luhan, kau mau kan meberiku sarapan?" dengan itu Kai menjilati leher Luhan, menghisapnya dan meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana.

"mmh-"

Luhan tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat Kai berpindah menghisap tonjolan kecil di dadanya dan bermain main disana.

Kai terus menghisap dengan rakus niple Luhan yang sudah memerah dan menggigitnya kuat mebuat Luhan meringis tertahan.

Tangannya mulai turun ke celana Luhan dan meremas bagian yang mulai menggembung di bawah sana.

"bitch sekali hm? sudah terasngsang?" tangan Kai akan mulai membuka resleting celana Luhan sebelum suara ketukan pintu mengganggu kesenangannya.

"nghh-" Luhan menahan napasnya saat merasakan Kai menekan miliknya dengan milik Luhan.

"brak!" pintu terbuka dan Kai menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan berbalik berniat mencongkel mata siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu kesenangannya pagi ini.

"maap Kai tapi kau tidak boleh menunda rapat lagi kali ini, kau tau akibatnya kan?" Chanyeol melirik sebentar pada namja yang menunduk di sudut dinding ruangan yang ia yakini adalah Luhan yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Sial!" Kai mengumpat dan mengurungkan niatnya membunuh Chanyeol lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"anggap saja ini baru pemanasan, kita akan segera ke inti, bersabarlah" ucap Kai seduktif memakaikan kemeja Luhan sambil melumat bibirnya sebentar.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih berbalik menunggu Kai di pintu.

"bersiaplah" dengan itu Kai melepas ciumannya dan menghampiri Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian yang mulai menangis dan membenamkan mukanya di lututnya yang ia tekuk.

.

.

**********************************************_Don't_Hate_Me_Chapter#6_*************************************************

"Kau terlihat berantakan Man" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai yang kini melonggarkan dasinya dan memijat keningnya.

"Oh Se Hun itu memang brengsek! Bisa bisanya dia memanipulasi semua ini" Kai menepis tangan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi pimpinan rapat teresebut.

Rapat sudah bubar sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, tapi Kai belum berniat beranjak dari ruangan itu, ingin rasanya ia menghajar wajah si namja pucat bermarga Oh itu.

"Kau tidak pernah kecolongan seperti ini sebelumnya Kai, apa yang salah denganmu belakangan ini?" Chanyeol menatap Kai yang masih memejamkan matanya, dia memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ku pastikan itu, aku tidak pernah kalah" Kai menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan yang membuatnya pusing itu.

.

.

********************************************_Don't_Hate_Me_Chapter#6_***************************************************

"Hey, Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang"

"i-itu Sehun-shi?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya ketika melewati salah satu meja di kantin, tidak, dia kesini bukan untuk makan siang tapi untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"duduklah, baru akan kita bicarakan soal hutangmu padaku" canda Sehun sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang mau tidak mau membuat Luhan mendudukkan pantatnya sambil melirik sekeliling.

"Hey Lu? Kau tidak lupa kan tujuan kita kesini?" Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan yang tidak fokus kesana kemari.

"hm? Aku tidak lupa aku berhutang padamu karena sudah menghancurkan tablet mu yang pasti harganya mahal beserta isinya yang sudah sudah rusak yang seperti kau katakan lebih mahal lagi harganya bahkan dengan nyawaku pun tidak tergantikan" ucap Luhan panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sebenarnya ucapan Sehun tadi pagi untuk menemuinya saat makan siang disini tidak didengar oleh Luhan dan dia kesini bukan untuk menemi Sehun, kebetulan saja dia harus bertemu Sehun dan terjebak dalam satu masalah lagi disini sekarang.

"Lalu Ka-" Sehun baru akan melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Luhan berdiri dari kursinya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Maap Sehun-shi, seungguh aku tidak akan lari dari ini, aku akan bertanggung jawab semampuku, tapi tidak sekarang, aku sedang buru-buru" Tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun yang entah seperti apa, Luhan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sedikit berlari.

'ini biasa dalam permulaan' Sehun pun tersenyum aneh dan segera beranjak dari sana membiarkan makanannya yang masih utuh.

.

.

************************************************_Don't_Hate_Me_Chapter#6_***********************************************

"Ya tuhan cobaan apalagi ini" Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu anak tangga yang baru saja ia turuni.

"aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi" Luhan meletakkan berkas yang ia bawa dan menarik nafas lalu menatap keluar jendela kaca yang ada dihadapannya dan menunjukkan hari sudah sore.

"ini sudah lewat beberapa jam, aku terlambat sangat jauh" Luhan menatap cemas berkas yang ada di sebelahnya.

Semenjak tadi siang Kai menelponnya ke telepon kantor yang ada di ruangan Kai untuk membawakan berkas itu, Luhan tau kalau itu bukanlah sekedar membawakan berkas itu saja pada Kai dengan mudah, dan benar saja Kai tidak memberitahukan dia dimana dan Luhan harus memberikan berkas itu dalam waktu lima belas menit bagaimanapun caranya.

Luhan sudah naik turun tangga ini beberapa Lantai dan kakinya terasa mau putus tapi tetap saja Luhan akan mustahil menemukan Kai di kantor seluas ini ditambah lagi Luhan tidak tau di mana saja Kai mungkin berada karena di abelum hapal dengan Kantor Kai ini

"mungkin aku harus terjun dari lantai ini agar bisa menemukannya" Luhan baru saja akan menangis saat tepukan dibahunya membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi dia benamkan di antara lututnya

"Chan-"

"Kau seharusnya tidak mencarinya sampai menguras tenagamu seperti ini" Chanyeol mengusap keringat yang menetes dari dahi Luhan.

"tapi dia menyuruhku harus segera mengantarkannya" Luhan menatap cemas pada berkas disebelahnya, membayangkan apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya karena ia gagal dalam misinya kali ini.

"dia sudah meninggalkan kantor sejak dua jam yang lalu, dia ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain" Chanyeol menyudahi acara mengelap keringat Luhan dan menepuk pelan bahu Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa diam, ada perasaan marah dalam hatinya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, walaupun dia tau betul kalau Kai memang pasti sedang mengerjainya tapi dia tidak menyangka Kai meninggalkan kantor dan menyuruh Luhan mencarinya disini

"aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, ta-"

"tidak usah Chanyeol-shi terimakasih" Luhan langsung mnggelengkan kepalanya panik.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Luhan, dia tau pasti Luhan takut Kai akan marah kalau ia makan siang dengannya.

"Aku akan mengirim makanannya nanti keruangan Kai,"

"Ta-"

"cacing dalam perutmu pasti akan sangat senang kalau kau tidak menolaknya setelah menghabiskan tenaga mengapel anak anak tangga ini" Chanyeol memperlihatkan cengiran bodohnya dan mengusap rambut Luhan sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan setelah melirik jam tangannya terlebih dulu.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum manatap punggung Chanyeol

"ternyata masih ada orang baik di dunia ini" Luhan mengambil berkas disebelahnya dan melupakan sejenak tentang hukuman apa nanti yang kan Kai berikan padanya, Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Kai, mau tidak mau dia harus menghadapai Kai kan nanti.

.

.

**********************************************_Don't_Hate_Me_Chapter#6_*************************************************

"eomma sebenarnya apa yang sedang menimpaku" tanpa sadar Luhan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar sambil menatap kososng berkas yang ada di depannya.

"Kau terlambat 4 jam 15 menit 32 detik" Luhan segera berbalik dan hidungnya langsung bersentuhan dengan dada bidang orang yang sudah sangat ia kenal bahkan dari aroma tubuhnya saja.

"Ka- Tuan" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Kai, karena terlalu asik melamun dan mengenang masa lalunya di cina dulu membuatnya tidak sadar sejak kapan Kai sudah berada disana.

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau tidak becus hanya dengan mengantarkan berkas ini saja?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya mengambil berkas yang terletak di mejanya yang berada di belakang tubuh Luhan.

Jadilah posisinya sekarang Kai mengapit Luhan diantara meja dan tubuhnya.

"Maap-" Luhan menggigit bibirnya, banyak kata kata pembelaan yang ingin ia ucapkan, ingin rasanya ia meneriaki Kai kalau kakinya hampir putus menaiki tangga hanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang sia sia akarena orang yang ia cari tidak berada ditempat yang ia suruh Luhan cari, ahirnya Luhan hanya bisa mengalah dan menunduk dalam saat Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"kau harus meminta maap dengan cara yang aku inginkan bitch!" Kai mengecup sudut bibir Luhan sekilas.

"dengan cara yang bisa membuatku puas tentu saja" Kai membisikkan dengan pelan di telinga Luhan, yang membuat Luhan meremas ujung bajunya dengan Kuat.

"aku sudah tidak sabar memaapkanmu di rumah Luhan" Kai memasang smirknya kemudian membalikkan badannya. Luhan masih mematung disana saat mendengar suara langkah Kai sudah menjauh.

"atau kau mau meminta maapnya disini dan tidur disini?" Luhan segera menggeleng, dan menyusul Kai sambil terus menunduk.

Kai memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan disebelahnya, ada rasa yang aneh dihatinya melihat wajah kelelahan Luhan,

Dia memang tidak berniat mengerjai Luhan sampai sejahat itu, dia menunggu Luhan di dekat ruang rapatnya yang tidak jauh dari ruangannya, tapi ada telepon mendadak dari asistennya yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan kantor karena urursan ini sangat penting.

Tapi bukan Kai namanya kalau di amengalah pada egonya, bukankah tujuan utamanya adalah menyiksa Luhan?

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan Kai tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan darinya dan sekarang namja berkulit tan itu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan.

"tunggulah di parkiran, aku akan menyusul" Kai meniup leher Luhan lalu berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

"semoga di rumah tidak terjadi hal buruk" doa Luhan dalam hati lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju parkir seperti yang di perintahkan Kai, walaupun dia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Kai lakukan tapi dia tidak mungkin menguntit Kai kan? Sama saja ia sedang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri nanti.

.

.

"Lu, awas!" Luhan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya terdorong dengan keras kesamping.

Tidak, dia tidak di dorong tapi dipeluk eloh seseorang,

Terdengar decitan keras ban mobil dengan lantai, sebelum mobil itu menghilang di persimpangan pintu gerbang tempat parkir kantor ini.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Luhan membuka matanya dan mangangguk, matanya kembali membulat melihat siapa yang sekarang sedang memeluknya, atau tepatnya yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari mobil yang tidak tau aturan seperti tadi.

"ah aku tidak apa apa berkat anda, terimakasih sehun-shi" Luhan mendorong sedikit tubuh Sehun, agak risih karena Sehun terus memeluknya ditambah dengan posisi Sehun yang sedikit menindihnya.

Seolah mengerti, Sehun tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Luhan lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri.

Luhan tersenyum dan berdiri sendiri.

"ehem-" Sehun berdehem dan kembali menarik uluran tangannya yang diabaikan oleh Luhan,

"soal hutang itu" Refleks keduanya tertawa kecil karena sama sama mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"soal hutang itu aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap Luhan ahirnya mendahului dan membungkuk lagi pada Sehun.

"aku tau kau orang yang seperti itu, akan kita bahas nanti, sekarang aku harus pergi" ucap Sehun melirik jamnya kemudian menatap Luhan lagi.

"baiklah, lain kali saja, aku tidak akan kabur"

"baiklah aku percaya" keduanya kembali saling melempar senyum.

"dan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku" Luhan membungkuk lagi.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum ahirnya berbalik dan memasuki mobilnya, saat melewati Luhan dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Luhan sambil tersenyum, Luhan membalasnya dan tersenyum sambil memandangi mobil Sehun yang perlahan menghilang.

Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

.

"sudah puas menggodanya bitch? Kau membuatku benar benar marah sekarang" Luhan memeucat, senyum diwajahnya segera luntur mendengar nada datar dari orang di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/

**T**

**B**

**C**

/

**Next? Or Delete?**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Hai lagi, :'v

Ini saya asap updatannya pake gas/? *lama oy lama

Mumpung lagi nyambung idenya takut hilang kalau di lama lamakan

Entah jadi apalah ini cerita :"v

Terimakasih buat yang udah nungguin ff ini , terhura saya :'v

Maapkan untuk semua kesalahan dalam penulisan,segi bahasa dan juga alur/? Jujur saja yg bilang alur terlalu cepat ataau lambat saya minta maap karena saya sendiri tidak mengerti dengan alur :'v mengalir gitu aja

Ok ok sampai ketemu di next chapt kalau ada rizkinya kita ketemu lagi /g


End file.
